


Babel Bizarre 巴别塔不思议

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Feminist, Jokes, M/M, Magic, agnosticism, 丧心病狂, 阅读不适不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: “操。”Steve瞪着对面那个叫Steve Rogers的身体。“我这就终结你的处男人生。”Bucky用Steve的脸坏笑。Wanda拽着Vision跑了。





	1. Link/链接

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者警告：请自行注意tag。  
> 无论你在阅读过程中受到何种情感伤害，或与文中理念/政治倾向/OOC/其他情况不合，作者及本文不为此负责。  
> 我是不会为作品内容道歉的.jpg
> 
> Tag中文版：巨多脱口秀梗。各种笑话。粗口。女权主义。不可知论。汉尼拔梗（？）

Wanda匆匆穿过那些堆积如山的轮胎与报废车辆，篝火的亮光指引她绕过障碍。一股烤棉花糖的香气传来，很快变成了焦糊味，她小心地避开生锈翘起的一块车后盖。  
“Vizh.”Wanda哭笑不得，“棉花糖变黑就说明它已经糊了。”  
“你好，Wanda。”Vision把一团焦黑的烤棉花糖从树枝上取下，丢在火堆里，他的脚边还有一大袋棉花糖和一包全麦饼干。Wanda取下黑色口罩和鸭舌帽，让长发能够放松地搭在后背上。Vision穿着一整套很可能是从电视剧里照搬来的“颓废装扮”：破旧鸭舌帽，灰蓝色牛仔外套长裤与耐脏的灰绿色衬衫，还有一双沾了少许灰尘的工装靴……衣服和这个废旧停车场很合适，就是和他的紫色有点不搭。  
Wanda在他身边坐下，摸出一个棉花糖戳在树枝上，在油桶做成的篝火堆上烤了几秒钟，等棉花糖开始泛黄就用两片饼干夹住取了下来，递给了Vision。Vision咀嚼着，Wanda又给自己做了一个饼干夹棉花糖。  
“队长说我们见面要小心点。”Wanda说，“不能被摄像头捕捉到。”  
“Rogers先生已经不再是美国队长。”Vision望着她被火光映照的脸。“附近五公里范围内的摄像头我都处理好了。”  
“但队长仍然带领我们这个小队。”Wanda舔掉手指上黏黏的棉花糖。“现在‘队长’更像是一个绰号。”  
“就像Vizh。”Vision吃完，双手放在膝盖上。Wanda点点头赞同了这个小昵称：“五公里？那是一个圆，这缩小了别人发现我们的范围。”  
“我选择了不规则区域内的五公里，”Vision解释，“暂时接管了几条不同方向道路上的全部摄像头，如果警方进行调查，将被归类为‘线路故障’并加以纠正。”  
“谢谢。”Wanda笑了，眼睛在火光下是浅浅的灰黄色，伸手拥抱Vision的脖子：“我想念你。”  
“我也想念你。”Vision小心地用手臂环抱住她的背。“你最近的生活怎么样？”  
Wanda说了点生活趣事，问Vision在纽约的状况，Vision也回答了她，然后他告知了这次会面的目的：“我发现一些事情，Wanda。Thor来到了地球。”  
“……哦！”Wanda反应过来，“他有没有和Stark……？”  
“没有。”Vision回答，“他们没有会面。Thor去了纽约曼哈顿一处建筑，我察觉到那里的力场有所不同。”  
“你跟踪了Thor？”Wanda的手放在他的手背上。  
“心灵宝石与Thor有所联系。”Vision解释，“我能感觉到他去了哪里，但我无法进入那幢被称为‘圣所’的建筑，地址是Bleecker ST 177A。”  
Wanda微微皱眉：“……我好像听过这个名字。”  
“我进行了一些调查。”Vision说，“Thor去见了一个男人，从面部分析来看，他的名字是Stephen Strange。曾是一名技艺高超的脑外科医生，遭遇一场车祸后无法再进行手术。Mr.Strange花了大量时间金钱寻找治疗方法，最后一次被目击地点是尼泊尔。但在10月21日，他曾穿着类似制服的服装出现在圣所附近。”  
“像我们的制服那样？他可能是一个超能力者。”Wanda又烤了一个棉花糖。“前脑外科医生——这是你联络我的原因，对吗？”  
Vision从旁边拿出了一罐保温壶咖啡和一个糖包，Wanda自己倒了适量的糖进去。  
“原因之一，Wanda。我也带了一些现金给你。”Vision说，脚边还有一个不大的包。“我想你可能会需要，还有一些新身份。”  
“你从Stark那里偷钱？”Wanda差点呛住。  
“没有。”Vision认真地回答，“Stark慈善基金会为无家可归的人捐了一大笔钱改善他们的生活，我从中取出了适当的一部分。”  
Wanda想了想：“你说的没错，我不想一直呆在瓦坎达，那里很棒，但那是另一个国家。”  
“我理解。”Vision赞同。“我还带了冰淇淋给你。”  
“真的？”Wanda再次哭笑不得，“焦糖海盐加巧克力碎？”  
Vision从那个包里拿出了一整盒。

*

“别烦她。”Dr.Strange对斗篷说，斗篷正偷偷摸摸试图戳一戳Wanda的长发，被Dr.Strange阻止后，又试图戳Vision额头上的心灵宝石。  
“那么……？”Wanda问。  
“好吧，你可以在这里学习控制你的魔法。”Dr.Strange说，对斗篷挥手让它别戳Vision。“别理斗篷。”  
斗篷垮下来，在地板上拖着自己一点点蹭走了。“它有性格。”Vision看着斗篷趴在了一个角落。“现在它在伤心。”  
“它每天都这样。”Dr.Strange解释。“如果放任它到处乱跑，它就会在你工作时不停地干扰你。”  
斗篷卷起旁边一个装饰品朝这里砸了过来，Wanda用能力将它定在了空中，Dr.Strange朝他们俩摊手。  
“有人说过你看起来像……”Wanda把那个装饰品放回原位，对Dr.Strange好奇地打量。  
“BBC版福尔摩斯？很多人都这么说。”Dr.Strange叹气，指向书库。“在确定咒语能正确施展之前别随便找人尝试。”

*

Steve从医学资料中抬头，“Sam.”  
“Wanda回来了，伙计。”Sam耸肩，“还带了一个家伙。”  
“Vision.”Steve肯定地说，Sam撇嘴，“他们在瓦坎达外面，陛下的护卫很谨慎。”  
“猜也猜得出。”Steve笑了，放下医学书。“显然我得换个地方和你们联络了。”  
“Yep，我觉得陛下的护卫迟早会觉得我们很烦人。”Sam带他出去，经过一段走廊后，抵达那道与现实世界相通的门。Wanda在一位女性护卫的盯视下焦躁不安地走来走去，透过那扇门的单向透明力场，可以看到Vision站在不远处望着这个方向——他看不到任何瓦坎达的力场，但他在等待。  
“队长。”Wanda看到他就激动了起来。  
“Steve.”Steve纠正，“我记得你在跟随一位魔法师修习。”  
“没错，队——Steve，”Wanda看了看力场外面的Vision，“我和Vision可能找到了解除洗脑的方法，但是……”  
“让我猜猜。”Sam插嘴，“在瓦坎达你们没法干。”  
Wanda有点儿尴尬地摊手。  
“Trump都当总统了，再没什么让我觉得不能一试。”Sam耸肩，看向Steve。“你怎么想？”  
“至少得征得Bucky同意。”Steve纠正，“你有多大把握？”  
“50/50？”Wanda不确定地说。“Vision有一个安全的地方可以放下冷冻舱。”  
“哦老天，”Sam捂脸，“看来我们得冒风险把睡美人的棺材运出去。”

*

T'Challa倒很爽快地同意了这个要求。“我可以借你们一架隐形战机。”  
监控Bucky身体状况的一位女医生将数据都备份进了一台电脑里，Steve深呼吸，看着医生启动解冻程序。  
“解冻时间大约在一小时左右。”医生解释，“血清让他能很快恢复身体机能，但最好让他的身体能有至少24小时适应室温与未净化的空气，然后才是适当的按摩与运动来恢复身体的活动力。”  
Steve点头：“首先需要一个稳定的环境，然后是身体机能检查，最后是复建。”  
“对，”医生赞同地拍他肩膀，“Rogers先生，你现在算得上冷冻人体的专家。”  
“只读了些医学期刊。”Steve笑笑，看向冷冻舱里Bucky平静的脸，冰霜融化的速度并不快，Bucky的健康状况在屏幕读数上一排排列出，数据很不错。  
“接下来交给你，数据有变动时我会回来。”医生说，“另一套冷冻舱已经在战机上就位，明天晚上出发。”  
Steve道了谢，医生离开了，只留下Steve与电脑还有冷冻舱在一起。Steve打开之前没读完的医学资料继续，不时跟踪Bucky的身体数据变动：心率与呼吸频率都在缓慢上升，血压与体温渐高，开始接近正常水平，脑电波从深睡眠进入了快速眼动的浅睡眠状态。  
Bucky在做梦。Steve看着他在冷冻舱里一动不动，全身肌肉松弛，只有眼球在快速运动。而且8个月的冷冻让他的头发和胡子也长长了一些。这是在瓦坎达的第一次解冻，科学家与医学家在另一个房间随时监控状态，给Steve留出了足够空间。  
手机屏幕无声地亮起一条信息，Steve滑开屏幕。  
Sam：我们准备好了，Wanda在目的地与Vision接应。  
Steve：Okay.  
Sam：记得给他听着Marvin Gaye醒来，我们说好的。  
Steve：我会的。  
Steve等待着。时间一分一秒缓慢流逝，Bucky身边的冰霜逐渐完全融化消失，空气过滤器让冷冻舱内外同步后，舱门滑开。现在仍在睡眠状态的Bucky能听到室内机器运转的声音了，Steve打开手机上的音乐播放器，播放Marvin Gaye的《Trouble Man》。  
Bucky的呼吸加快了，开始皱眉，身体也出现了一些细微动作。Steve转回去看医疗监控数据，一切都好。  
“所以……不是世界末日？”Bucky语速不快，揉揉眼睛，用仅剩的右手挠挠胡子，又看了一眼自己长了一点的指甲，动作慢得像一个刚从深睡眠中醒来的普通人。“我睡了多久？没有要拯救世界的任务你就把一个大规模杀伤性武器放了出来，Steve，这可不太好。”  
“你就不能先闭嘴吗？“Steve哭笑不得。”感觉怎么样？”确定Bucky状况没问题后，Steve在另一个屏幕的对话框里向医生确认情况。“扫描还需要二十秒。”  
Bucky把右手放回身侧，仪器光束上下扫描他的身体。Steve盯着电脑数据，顺带看着Bucky一脸怀疑地盯着那个仪器光束移动，直到光束消失。冷冻舱倾斜的角度让Bucky能双脚站在底座上，后背有支撑，不会像长期平躺那样流失骨骼与心脏功能。  
“完成了。”Steve对着检查数据点头，医生也给出了肯定答复。“你要——？”他从电脑前几步到了冷冻舱边，在Bucky尝试活动四肢迈步踩在地面上时随时戒备着，以防Bucky失去平衡。  
当然Bucky啥事都没有，刚开始轻微晃了晃，很快稳定下来。旁边有双准备好的拖鞋。Steve看着他毫不犹豫地踩进拖鞋里，除了因为缺失左臂重量导致的整个人有点儿向右侧歪斜外，Bucky看起来完全正常，呼吸平稳，平衡不错，脸色也很好。Steve悄悄松了一口气。  
“两件——不，四件事，Steve。”Bucky伸出右手食指，他也就剩一根食指了。“我需要剪指甲，刮胡子，最好洗个澡什么的，还有你现在连根白头发都没长，没过一礼拜你就把我弄醒了？”  
“八个月，伙计。”Steve回答，止不住笑意——Bucky回来了，而且他们还有个解除洗脑的机会——“现在是2017年。”  
Bucky脸上露出了Steve熟悉的“稍等我在算时间/风速/子弹轨迹/战术/使坏”表情，Steve等了五秒钟，整个房间里机械运转的白噪音颇为稳定，并不让人烦躁。音乐也挺好的，Bucky甚至还随着节拍轻微摇晃，当然也就Steve发现了这一点。  
然后Bucky抬起视线，盯着Steve的眼睛：“……Pal，我他妈八个月没刷牙？”

*

至少这间解冻/医疗/检查/鬼知道除了放冷冻舱外还有啥用的房间里有淋浴间，够大，塞得下四五个人同时洗澡。Steve在Bucky整个人埋进热水喷头下面时往海绵球上挤沐浴露。  
“操。”Bucky把电动牙刷从嘴里拔出来，呻吟着淋浴有多给力，电动牙刷是多么伟大的发明。“这玩意儿真不错，如果以后还得躲在什么地方，我要屯一打这东西。”他把泡沫吐掉，张嘴接了些热水漱口，把电动牙刷插进墙上放沐浴露洗发水的格子里。Steve在旁边哼了哼作为回答，把海绵球拍在他背上开始搓泡沫。  
“我看看。”Steve说，淋浴间足够空旷，水蒸气不足以挡住他们的视线。Bucky冲他龇牙，牙齿现在当然干净清爽极了。Steve假装叹气：“你这牙可真不错，Buck，你以前的牙齿就比我好。”  
“——哦是吗？”Bucky的笑有点儿坏，冲Steve抬了抬下巴，睫毛上挂着细小的水滴。“张嘴，你以前那三颗蛀牙呢？”  
Steve张嘴，Bucky看了一眼他的后槽牙，撇嘴：“血清看来还治蛀牙。”又皱眉想了想。“二战时我怎么就没想起来看一眼你的牙？说不定你连牙膏都不需要。”  
“……你的血清也差不多？”Steve耸肩，看着Bucky往头上挤了一小堆洗发液揉搓，继续洗他后背和所有只有一只右手够不着的地方。Bucky挠着头皮和有点打结的头发，“Steve，伙计，我是少了一只手，可我还没废呢。”好在他的指甲还没太长，挠头皮倒很舒服。Steve站在他左边，有一句没一句地讲这段时间世界上发生的大事。  
“那么这届总统是川普。”Bucky把脑袋伸进淋浴下面冲泡沫。“你投给谁？”  
“我当时不在美国。”Steve笑了笑，把海绵球放回Bucky手里让他自己擦洗剩下的部分。“我想我会弃权。”  
“谁都不选？”Bucky在水下甩了甩头，Steve伸手去挠他头皮，让洗发液清洁得更充分，Bucky整个人要在Steve手指下松懈成一滩了。“这可不美国队长——再左边一点。”  
“没有美国队长了，伙计。”Steve挠挠挠，直到Bucky的长发都洗干净，身上的泡沫也都冲进下水道，才关掉热水打开隔壁的烘干设备，暖呼呼的热风吹在皮肤上，Bucky还把脑袋伸过去让热风吹头发。  
“没有超级英雄？”Bucky拨弄头发好让发丝干得快些。“这世界看来还不错。”  
“更糟了。”Steve回答，“不过我把你弄醒可不是为了拯救世界，Buck，Wanda可能找到了解除洗脑的方法。”  
Bucky露出有点儿好笑的怀疑表情，“看来——”他拉长音调，“你们打算搞定我的脑子再拯救世界。”  
“这世界正在自我拯救。”Steve没有笑，皱眉的痕迹似乎比以前深了一点，Bucky戳戳他的眉心，那皱眉松开了。  
“我们有多少时间？”Bucky问，想了一秒又纠正自己，“我有多少时间？”  
“最短一周。”Steve回答，看着Bucky咀嚼这消息。Bucky看上去似乎没有什么遗憾，胡子比沉睡前茂盛一点儿，眼睛仍然充满善意。  
“有空让我吃个热狗？”Bucky拍拍Steve的肩膀。“八个月没吃东西可不是件好事。”他冲Steve眨了眨一只眼睛。  
Steve怀疑地看向他的腹部：“腹肌不想要了？”  
“嘿！三十年代我可是健康强壮的代名词。”Bucky一巴掌拍上Steve的肚子，“不像你。”  
“现在的审美早就变了，晚出生八十年我也会受欢迎——”Steve在那拍打下缩了缩。Bucky上下打量Steve的肌肉，眼神停在Steve的老二上。  
“眼神别乱瞟，你这基佬（gay）。”Steve哭笑不得，勉强遮了一下老二，但也没真的抗拒什么，然后又想起来……“你知道现在不再用faggot，对吗？”  
“我们那会儿gay可不是基佬的意思。”Bucky点头，“所以现在这词说明两个男人或者女人搞在一起是件快活的事？”  
“差不多，但女同性恋还是叫lesbian。”Steve解释，“哦对了，在你又把自己冻上之后没多久，奥巴马宣布全美同性婚姻合法。”他回想了一下，“好几个州强烈反对，最近还有几个保守州在辩论反堕胎法案，阿肯色州通过了。”  
“有些事情倒还是没变，姑娘们和以前一样不容易。”Bucky抱怨，顺带看了眼自己下面乱糟糟的现状。“显然现在还流行剃毛。”  
“外面有工具。”Steve说，看向Bucky同样茂盛的体毛与头发。“至少你没有秃头的风险。”被Bucky又削了一巴掌。

*

Bucky在脸上蹭着嗡嗡作响的电动刮胡刀，不时停下来用右手小指滚动电脑屏幕上的新闻消息。Steve帮他绑了个小尾巴，剪了手指甲（Bucky当然没办法做到用一只手剪指甲），正在剪他的脚趾甲。  
Bucky叹了口气，Steve抬起视线。  
“世界局势不太好。”Bucky放下刮胡刀，摸摸下巴。“这几年越来越不好。”  
Steve做了个不置可否的回应，继续剪他的左脚趾甲。  
“没什么看法？”Bucky拿起旁边碗里的小叉子，戳了一块瓦坎达特产水果，看上去像芒果，吃起来像草莓和橙子的合体。  
Steve耸肩，用指甲锉把边缘挫圆滑。  
Bucky抬高眉毛。  
Steve继续手上动作，直到搞定，拍拍脚背让Bucky把脚放下去，收拾剪下来的指甲，清洁指甲剪。  
Bucky还盯着他。  
“干嘛？”Steve收拾结束，双手叉腰面对Bucky的视线。  
“我们首先是士兵，对不？”Bucky的布鲁克林口音没变。“还是退役老兵，没命令不出战？”  
Steve盯着他，最后无声地长长叹息：“我们救不了所有人。”  
Bucky摊手，就算只有一只手这动作也能表达到位。“很显然我们对这世界的贡献不算大。”他笑了，倒是很轻松。  
“几个超级英雄包揽了执法机关的活儿。”Steve露出个没有笑意的微笑。“我倒更希望这世界上没有超级英雄。”  
“八个月里想了不少，嗯？”Bucky又戳了一块白色果肉，有粉色的籽，味道像西瓜。Sam的CD仍在播放。“跟我说说洗脑这事。”  
Steve大致解释了一些，Wanda也没解释太多，涉及魔法的细节倒没让Bucky有任何异样，他只是点点头：“可以一试。”  
“你一点都不惊讶。”Steve偷了一块水果。  
“血清，红骷髅的脸，冷冻七十年，我的胳膊，人类登月，网络发展——”Bucky开始数数，Steve举手打断他：“好了我懂了。”  
“你可没懂。”Bucky把他的手拍下去，“Thor的锤子，变大变小的Scott，Wanda的魔力，Vision——她男朋友？那个会飞的紫色伙计。二十一世纪可真不赖。”  
Steve有点儿乐，Bucky显然并不怎么担心，一边吃东西一边继续浏览网上的全球大事件。  
“等洗脑解除，你要再装条胳膊么？”Steve坐在他身侧，看着屏幕上滚动的恐怖袭击数据，九头蛇似乎再一次隐藏了起来。  
“为什么不？”Bucky已经翻到谷歌搜索第十二页，“我是把不错的武器，那胳膊也很好用，”他看了眼Steve，Steve接收到了他的潜台词。“我可不想变成没打血清的那个小punk。”  
“你只有被洗脑的时候才是把武器。”Steve抗议地给了他一拳，没下重手。  
“有脑子的时候是个战术大师，”Bucky揍回去，“我找新工作的时候会写进履历表的——嘿！”Steve又拍回来，Bucky反击，他们互相拍打了一顿。“Rogers，你在霸凌残疾人！”  
Steve停了手，闷闷不乐地瞪着Bucky。  
“真没想到你有一天也会这么干。”Bucky故意继续，“那帮复仇者知道，是不是？你把他们训得连抱怨都不敢了？”他戳了戳Steve紧绷起来的肩膀。  
“我没有。”Steve抗议。  
“你当然没有。我没了铁胳膊也能干掉你。”Bucky顺手拍拍他的头顶，Steve放松了一点儿，戳走碗里最大一块水果。“你可霸凌不了我这个一百岁的残疾人——哦对了确实是一百岁。”  
“这不好笑。”Steve咀嚼着，揉捏自己鼻梁。  
“正常情况下，一百岁的我和你这九十九岁的老年人应该在轮椅里互相挥舞拐杖，或者操控轮椅跟碰碰车那样互撞。”Bucky把碗抢回来让Steve没法再吃。“我有没有告诉——呃，冻起来前没空说这个，现在我告诉你，逃亡的这两年里我在网上看了不少好玩意儿。”他冲Steve坏笑。“有什么不对都是互联网的错。”  
“你可OOC了，伙计。”Steve咕哝。  
Bucky的坏笑变大了：“我-就-知-道-你也看了那些小黄文。”  
Steve绷着脸，但迅速变红的皮肤出卖了他。  
“别忘了我找到过你藏起来的……”Bucky在Steve的眼神下住嘴。“网上的尺度可比当年的漫画大多了。”  
“闭嘴Bucky。”Steve抗议，“明天晚上上飞机，你打算不睡觉还把这大半天时间用来聊这些？”  
“为什么不？”Bucky再次摊手，“又没有人戴着这张脸的面具去炸个什么地方。”  
Steve捂脸。  
“你这动作和皮卡德舰长那个表情图一模一样。”Bucky评价，Steve放下了手。“……怎么了？我就不能看过星际迷航吗？”

*

“网上对美国队长的评价可不大好，”Bucky滚着屏幕，“谁他妈说你那时想杀Stark的？！你干掉了他的反应堆！”  
“不知道。”Steve抱着爆米花碗，瓦坎达的爆米花自带豆蔻与焦糖味，颜色是有趣的浅绿色，他们的舌头都染绿了。  
“如果是我用左手对着他那身装甲的脖子揍，那才叫想干掉Stark，只要两三下就能打断他的颈椎。装甲本身的反应速度不及人体自身效率那么快，我猜小Stark没意识到那一点。”Bucky抓了一把爆米花。“以前只有九头蛇想把你搞成叛徒，现在看来有更多普通人觉得你是个坏人了。”他看着一脸轻松的Steve，“显然你和以前一样不在乎这些。”  
Steve抛了一粒爆米花，准确地落在嘴里。  
“Pepper女士不在，小Stark似乎更容易出些状况。”Bucky继续看网上对于美国队长和一半复仇者成员失踪后的讨论。“Fury不在的时候，很明显复仇者也容易出状况。”Steve又抛了一粒爆米花，Bucky中途截住了它，塞进自己嘴里。“你带队技能退步了。”  
“我更擅长战术思考。”Steve承认，“你更擅长社交。”  
Bucky接受了夸奖，“你完全可以承认没有我就带不好队。”  
Steve翻眼睛。  
“这么说，我仍然是你最好的朋友？”Bucky一胳膊把Steve揽过来。“我感动极了，接下来我们就该在同人文里这样那样，互相把对方操进床垫——”Steve塞他一把爆米花。  
“Sam才是我最好的朋友。”Steve撒谎。  
Bucky好不容易把爆米花都咽了下去。“你说谎了，Steven Rogers，你会下地狱的。”  
“早在那儿了。”Steve反驳，“上帝不存在。”  
“你是谁？你把那个虔诚的教徒Rogers怎么了？”Bucky用装出来的惊恐声调说，右手捏着Steve的后颈摇晃他，Steve的脑袋随着他的手劲摇来晃去。“别以为我忘了你当年一边跟着牧师做祈祷一边怀疑上帝那些事。”  
“怀疑上帝的存在很正常。”Steve忍着笑意，挽救了爆米花没被Bucky的乱晃撒到地面上。“只要那些暴行存在，神就不存在。”  
“Yep.”Bucky赞同。“也不值得尊敬。”他继续往下滚动那些言辞激烈的争论。“那些信徒都虔诚得像他们亲眼看过神迹一样。等等，复仇者电影拍了那段？”Bucky戳开电影介绍。“评分还挺高。”  
“拍得还可以。”Steve抓起旁边一杯果汁。“但我更喜欢第二部。”

Bucky撇嘴，“那部我们俩当主角的片子更gay好吗。”他点开第三部，在一个屏幕上播放，另一个屏幕上看网友评论。  
“还是挺还原桥上桥下那一战的。”Steve评价，舒适地窝在Bucky左边的椅子里，裹着条薄毯子。“说真的，Buck，电影也有很多不合理，为了故事张力总得有所牺牲。在全世界那么多恐怖袭击的情况下，九头蛇还让你亮出标志性的那条胳膊来干掉我——”他做了个鬼脸。“他们肯定是打算在你的脑子想起来之前最后搞出点大事情，报废前最后一次使劲使用‘资产’。”  
“还使用了两次，别忘了天空母舰。特别是电影里那一幕‘Bucky？’和“谁他妈是Bucky？”，”Bucky伸手示意，Steve把果汁伸到他嘴边，弯曲成各种形状的吸管还让他们玩了好几分钟。Bucky吐出吸管后继续，“演你的那个演员不错，当然演我的那个演员更棒，瞧他那双能电倒一片姑娘的眼睛。”他眨着自己的睫毛，Steve把果汁吸得簌簌响。  
“实际上我们的台词发生在你死我活的互殴中，”Bucky接着评价，有几缕头发随着他动来动去而滑出了小尾巴。“像电影里那样突然一瞬间——周围的时间空间都变慢下来好让你陷入震惊中？那不可能，你慢上两秒我就会干掉你。”  
“而且你根本就没说‘谁他妈是Bucky’，”Steve用手里的果汁杯敲他，“我说‘Bucky？’你回敬了我什么？一颗子弹，要不是Sam和Natasha反应快我早就死了。”  
“看在洗脑的份上你可不能怪我。”Bucky夺过杯子扔进垃圾桶。“第三部拍得有点痛苦，伙计，一开头就是我被拖出来洗脑，我都开始同情那个演员了。”  
Steve耸肩，“我知道你被九头蛇冻起来的时候都是裸体，电影尺度够小了。”  
“西风战士也是裸体。”Bucky补充，“Zemo下手很快。”  
Steve再次耸肩。“至少电影里的洗脑程序是随便编的。”  
“其他都是小事，”Bucky继续刷着网络评论，“很多人把电影当成了真相，认为Stark要杀我，你要杀Stark，或者我要杀Stark……你真无所谓？”他从Steve碗里抓了一把爆米花。  
“用电影里的情节回答，”Steve笑了，“我丢下了盾，我潜入海上监狱救出了Sam Scott Clint Wanda，如果我在乎别人的看法，大概大萧条的时候就被人揍死在布鲁克林小巷子里了。”  
“我就知道你一点没变。”Bucky戳他，“再给我杯果汁。”

*

开着隐形飞机离开瓦坎达顺利得出乎意料，更出乎意料的是，Wanda提供的地点是一个坐标，而这坐标就在大西洋公海区域，和任何国家都不沾边。  
“你确定？”Sam在对讲机里向Wanda确认，“这里可什么都没有，NOTHING，完全没有。”  
飞机下方全是海水，还挺风平浪静。  
“正确，”Wanda回答，“飞机能悬停在海面上的某个特定高度吗？”  
驾驶员——当然仍然是一位瓦坎达女性，稳稳地把飞机悬停在了指定位置。  
“接下来别吃惊。”Wanda在对讲机里说。  
隐形的透明驾驶舱左边，海平面上空出现了一星金色，接着凭空出现了一扇大门，Wanda在门边对着外面空无一物的海平面搜寻，身边还站着另一位成年人，正是资料上的Dr. Strange，他做了几个手势，飞机周围突然落下了巨大的冰柱——至少看上去像是透明冰柱，将整架飞机封在了一个透明的密闭空间里。  
“现在可以解除隐形了。”Dr.Strange在Wanda的对讲机上说，他的声音更低沉厚重。“我打开了一个镜像空间，地球上的任何卫星都检测不到你们的存在。”  
“我该惊讶吗？”Sam咕哝。  
驾驶员看向Steve，Steve点头，她解除了这架先进战机的隐形伪装。Wanda朝他们挥手，运用起她的能力飘浮过来，舱门打开了，她看向Bucky。  
“嗨。”她笑了笑，“你看起来不错。”  
Bucky回以微笑。  
“我把你们运过去。”她示意机舱内的行李和一些装备，Bucky还是第一次被她的红色魔力飘起来，他倒是有点惊讶，Steve和Sam就经验丰富。在Wanda和驾驶员告别后，Dr.Strange指示飞机再次隐形后，撤销了镜像世界。  
“请替我们向陛下传达感激。”Steve在驾驶员的“收到”后离线。

*

Dr. Strange将他们引到会客室。Bucky很有兴趣地看着斗篷端着一柄英式茶壶给他们倒茶，Steve坐在他的左边，再左边是Sam和Wanda。  
“那么，”Dr. Strange双手指尖相抵，组成了一个福尔摩斯经典金字塔手势，尽管双手仍在颤抖，但他仿佛毫无察觉。“Wanda已经大致告诉了我事情经过。”  
Sam偷偷往嘴里塞了一块茶点。靠近了Wanda：“Vision在哪？”  
“森林里。”Wanda也小声回答，Sam脸上露出了“Vision到森林里干嘛”的表情。  
“你们知道我之前是脑外科医生，”Dr. Strange解释，“魔法治疗和常规治疗是两回事，有一些咒语对洗脑有效，但实施起来都相当复杂，必须得有足够经验的人担任。”他示意自己，“我的经验不足以直接实施咒语的力量，而我也不能借用那些危险的黑暗力量——”他挥了挥一只手，“还是从基础开始，告诉我九头蛇实施的电击频率与强度。”  
Steve掏出了一个美国队长笔记本，Sam憋住了一声笑，Bucky一只手给自己的茶里加糖。  
“这是从九头蛇洗脑的笔记上复制下来的第一手资料。”Steve解释，“你要核磁共振数据吗？”  
“当然，之前所有检查的数据都给我。”Dr. Strange伸手要资料。Steve从行李里拿出了一大堆脑CT之类的片子递给对方。  
“懂得不少，伙计？”Bucky悄声问。  
Steve也悄悄回答，“如果Dr. Strange和Wanda知道怎么解除洗脑，那以后所有人都不会再……你知道。”  
“挺不错的借口。”Bucky坏笑。  
“所以我们在曼哈顿？”Sam问Wanda。  
“纽约圣所，另外两座圣所在香港和伦敦。”Wanda回答，“魔法师保护地球不被魔法侵害。”  
“所以复仇者就是那种，你知道，战士？”Sam用上了游戏比喻，“法师，”他指向Dr. Strange和Wanda，“治疗是谁？还有兽人。这可不是个完美小队，还缺个盗贼。”  
Dr. Strange从那些片子里抬头，“我推测他们给你电击洗脑的位置在这里。”他示意自己耳侧向后脑勺的一条弧线，相当于把眼镜反戴在后脑勺上所形成的线条位置，“还有一部分额叶。”指向前额至头顶的走向。  
Bucky点头，“洗脑仪器的照片在下面。”  
Dr. Strange翻出了照片，拍得十分清晰，还包括了洗脑头箍的内侧结构。  
“但这不对。”Dr. Strange皱眉，“这仪器不够精确，大脑是最为精密复杂的器官，如果普通人遭受这种程度的电击，会导致失语，听觉障碍，你会失去平衡，出现幻觉，不光有记忆障碍还会影响视力。”他比对核磁共振片子，“血清——我不管发明超级血清的人在想什么，他们绝对救了你，Mr. Barnes，还有你们说的那五位不幸死亡的战士。”  
“我读了一些资料。”Steve说，“我也认为是血清救了Bucky。”  
“不是你身上那种原版。”Bucky纠正。  
“但效果接近。”Steve转向Dr. Strange，“医生，耳后的电击是不是直接作用在——过度刺激大脑颞上回？“Dr. Strange赞同地点头，Steve继续，”九头蛇念出洗脑词的同时，在每一个词语上加强电击刺激，听觉受到影响的同时，电击痛苦引发了类似颞叶癫痫的结果。”  
“就是你说的无差别攻击一切活人？”Bucky问。  
Steve点头。“Zemo那时候就在干这个，你对洗脑词的应激反应就是无差别攻击，除非让你失去意识，否则你不会停下。”  
“你那时候跟疯了一样揍人。”Sam在旁边补充。Wanda看了眼时钟，“我去接Vision回来。”从沙发上站起，轻快地向二楼飘去。  
“接近了，Mr. Rogers。”Dr. Strange说，“Mr. Barnes的状况更复杂，他的大脑不止被强行引发类似癫痫的症状，还被强行烧毁一些神经元——我认为九头蛇和前苏联的科学技术当时远达不到这个水准，很可能也借助了魔法。他们用不同强度的电击制造了一些新的神经通路，或者强行让Mr. Barnes进入高度警戒状态，生物学上称为‘战或逃’。”  
“童年创伤，或者PTSD。”Steve看向Sam，Sam点头：“很多老兵也有这个症状。”  
“电击也造成了强大的压力情境。”Dr. Strange指向Bucky的脑CT片子，“血清肯定对你的海马体与杏仁核区域进行了修复，这就是为什么他们得反复给你电击洗脑，片子上也看不出来你的大部分大脑创伤。如果长期处于战俘状态，你的这两处应该会与健康的大脑有明显差异。”他停下来想了想，“Mr. Rogers，我需要你的核磁共振脑成像数据做比对。”  
Steve从行李箱里取出了另一叠片子。Bucky啜饮那杯茶：“我觉得你什么都准备好了，伙计，这八个月你别的都没干？”  
“学了一些洗脑与冷冻人体的医学知识。”Steve解释。“我可算不上专家。”  
“冷冻人体。”Dr. Strange从两张片子里再次抬头，“任何人都会在那种低温下死亡，如果冷冻能保存意识，我们现在就应该在动物园里看到解冻的猛犸象。”  
“我倒看到过一则新闻，”Steve回想，“西伯利亚冻土融化导致远古细菌再次复活。”  
“异形？生化危机？”Bucky嘶嘶吸气。“这就有点尴尬了。”  
“川普还说全球变暖是假的。”Sam在旁边双手撑着下巴。“哈-哈-哈-哈。”他突然想起了什么。“等等，你还看卡戴珊？”  
“怎么了？电视上在放，我的错吗？”Bucky冲Sam眯起眼睛：“美国大选你选了谁？”  
“我弃权。”Sam秒答，“我不在境内。”  
“如果没有弃权选项？”Bucky的右手比出一个很小的尺度，“你更偏向谁？”  
“请——”Dr. Strange举起一只手，三人都安静下来，他甚至都没说出后面的“安静”。Dr. Strange指出Steve和Bucky的脑成像。“你的大脑活跃度比Mr. Barnes更高，效率也比普通人的大脑高。”他比对了一些位置。“血清一直在修复Mr. Barnes的大脑损伤，随着时间推移你会自然痊愈。”Dr. Strange示意自己的双手，“我的手再也不能做手术，但我的灵魂并未受伤，受损的灵魂也会随着时间流逝缓慢恢复。”他看向Bucky，“反复电击会对你的灵魂造成损伤。”  
“我从没见过灵魂。”Bucky说，和Steve一样穿着件柔软的T恤，左袖口是空的，Sam在旁边小幅度地点点头。  
“那就看一次，反正治疗你们的魔法也和灵魂有关。”Dr. Strange看向Steve，“我建议你们俩互相握着一只手，在脑子里也想着握手这个动作。”  
Steve右手握住了Bucky伸过来的右手，十指交叉握紧。  
Dr. Strange用双手拇指摁了一下他们的前额。

*

哦操。Bucky看着自己金色的，几近透明的躯体，还穿着今天的T恤长裤板鞋。Steve仍紧紧抓着Bucky的右手，姿势有点别扭，但在灵魂状态下并无不适。  
你的左手。Steve瞪着他的左臂——完好无缺，Bucky握了握左手，感觉金属在互相咬合，接着他的左手就变成了机械手臂，动作流畅。他们俩飘在半空，Dr. Strange和Sam似乎都定格在那儿，医生双手还摁在他们脑门上，Sam正瞪着他们。  
你是我们几个里面头发最少的。Bucky评价下面脑袋中颜色最浅的那个。  
Jer- Steve刚要反驳，他们俩就被拉进了万花筒一样的宇宙，一切都在身边飞速掠过变化多端，Steve紧紧抓着Bucky的右手被Bucky那边拉过去或者他自己这边有股更大的力量把Bucky拉过来，灵魂撞在一起倒不疼，更接近被大力推挤在一起的挤压感。Bucky也紧紧抓着Steve，都咬着牙齿，就差没有被未知力量折腾得啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊大喊大叫了。  
然后下一秒他们落地了，双脚猛地感觉到了地板。Steve第一时间用左手捂住嘴，好在血清让他的胃稳住了没吐出来。Bucky几乎要咳嗽出来，脸色也不太好。  
“发生了什么？”Sam一下子紧绷起来。  
“魔法。”Bucky真的咳了一声，还紧紧抓着Steve的手指。Steve蜷缩着把那股恶心感压了下去，深呼吸了一次。Bucky松开手，右手没法够到左侧沙发里Steve的背，只能摸摸Steve的手臂，Steve摆摆手示意自己没事，直起了背。  
“你想试试吗？”Wanda说，和Vision从楼上走下来，Vision向三人问好，十分礼貌，仍穿着衬衫与羊毛衫，相当英式。  
“为什么不？”Sam耸肩，“会恶心？”  
Dr. Strange不置可否，也戳了Sam一拇指，差不多一秒钟Sam就回神了，表情立刻变得很难看，“呃，”他挣扎着灌了一口茶下去，“我觉得血清也没法阻止那种感觉。”  
“血清保存了你们的生命。”Dr. Strange解释，“没有血清，你们会在几十年前死于冰冻。”他看向Bucky，“你的大脑会在第一次电击洗脑后失控，第二次洗脑就会导致你的死亡。我通常对那些机密资料没有兴趣，但我想你们的血清样本没能保存下来。血清样本可能对治疗更有帮助。”  
Bucky想了一会儿。  
“不一定。”Bucky看向Steve，“西风战士的血清仍然在他们体内。”  
“……Stark可能会回收他们的尸体。”Steve的表情凝重起来。  
“当时的任务是取走五包新的血清样本，”Bucky回想91年的暗杀Howard Stark任务。“首要任务是血清。”  
剩下的他没在Dr. Strange面前提起，Sam也没提醒，Steve之前通过Wanda已经告诉了医生事情经过，而Dr. Strange对此没什么看法。  
“血清是蓝色的，是不是？”Dr. Strange思考，提出了一个问题。  
“……你从哪里知道这个？”Steve和Bucky问。  
“我知道一点宇宙魔方的事。”Dr. Strange回答，“血清很可能是基于宇宙魔方的力量研发出的结果。关于宇宙魔方有个传说——”他看向Steve和Bucky，“现在看来是事实：得到宇宙魔方的人能实现心底最深处的愿望，无论愿望是好是坏。Thor告诉了我，这个世界上有六颗力量强大的宝石，宇宙魔方只是其中之一。”  
“所以九头蛇用魔方研发武器。”Bucky小声和Steve交流，Steve点头：“还有制造更多超级士兵。”  
“魔方会放大一个人的本质。”Dr. Strange指了指Steve和Bucky，“好的更好，”又指向圣所之外的世界，“坏的更坏。”  
Bucky稍稍放松了一点。Wanda和Vision站在他们的沙发后面，Vision身上传来植物与泥土的气息。  
“那个魔咒应该会成功。”Dr. Strange看着他们，又看向Wanda。“给他们双人病房——职业病，别在意。”他又自我纠正了这句话，“给他们双人房间，空间转换我需要雪山或者草原，要足够大的空地。”  
Wanda点点头，Vision开口询问：“Mr Wilson住另一间单独房间？”  
“随便你们。”Dr. Strange挥手，“我们晚上就开始，我得打个电话给一个朋友讨论你的状况。”

*

“魔法，嗯？”Bucky在Steve把他们的行李安顿在这间客房时说。  
“新世界的大门打开了。”Steve笑了笑。“我刚被解冻时也有差不多的感受。21世纪？哇哦。”  
“我觉得这个，”Bucky敲了敲自己太阳穴，“用医学治疗大概很困难，但魔法？可能简单得多。”  
“我也有同感。”Steve将衣物挂进衣橱，Bucky看向卧室里的床。“……双人床？”  
Steve看向客房附带的卧室。  
Bucky摊手，一只手。  
“……圣所不是旅馆？”Steve反问，反正他们也不是没在一张床上睡过觉。  
客房门被敲响了，得到许可后，Vision穿过了门板。Bucky睁大了一点眼睛，表情保持镇定。  
“我需要知道接下来一周的菜单，我负责采购。”Vision说，示意放在桌上的电脑。“Wanda负责烹饪。”他走过来输入了这里的wifi密码，调出圣所内部的网页，面对Steve和Bucky又有些犹豫。“我是否能……旁观治疗过程？”  
Steve看向Bucky，Bucky有点困惑：“我不确定，你是中立的，对吗？”  
“我不会用我所掌握的力量伤害人类。”Vision回答，看上去更不确定了，低头看着自己的双手。  
Bucky想了想：“没问题，来吧。”他看向Steve，又对Vision点点头。“如果你被脑控只会更糟，多一个人知道解决方案总是件好事。”  
Vision的道谢十分郑重，穿过墙壁离开房间。Bucky对Steve开口：“我觉得我不了解他。”  
“我也不算了解他。”Steve赞同，“他知道很多东西，相当于一台超级电脑，但我从未看到他伤害过一只蚂蚁。”  
“他看上去除了外表，更像一个人类。”Bucky示意额头，心灵宝石和奥创已经通过网络和Steve的补充了解了全部状况。“我感觉得出他没有恶意。”  
“训练新人时经常是Wanda引导他，”Steve走到电脑边，Bucky也走了过来，右手搭在Steve肩膀上看屏幕上的日常菜单。“有时他不能理解一些人类习惯，都是Wanda帮助他搞明白。他的思维方式是理性的，所以别和他开玩笑，他不明白那些。”  
“没关系，严格来说他才两岁，我不会对他怎么样的。”Bucky笑了，“有墨西哥鸡肉卷？Wanda会做？”

*

Dr. Strange将他们带到了一片夜晚的草原，当然又是一个镜像空间，反正和现实世界也没区别。草原地面仍有白天的余热，空气相对干燥温暖，草叶味扑了每个人一脸。  
“这个咒语是我和Wanda还有我的医生朋友讨论后选出的最佳方案。”Dr. Strange手里拿着一本厚重的魔法书。“对你们来说是最安全的治疗方法。”  
“两个人？”Sam举手提问。  
“两个人。”Wanda肯定。  
“这个魔咒最早可追溯到凯尔特时期。”Dr. Strange解释，“最早用于让情人之间心灵相通，后来发展出很多不同的用法——你们俩会对此……？”他暗示着一个模糊的“什么什么”，示意Steve和Bucky之间。“整个过程可能会有点尴尬。”  
Bucky鼻子里喷出一声笑，Steve眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“我猜是那些电影的错。”Bucky憋着笑，但是不怎么成功。“伙计，”他用左肩轻轻撞了一下Steve的右肩。“是不是每个人都认为我们是一对？”  
Steve捂脸。  
Wanda有点——不是有点，Wanda相当惊讶。Vision开口了，“Mr. Rogers和Mr. Barnes不是……？”Wanda捂住他的嘴。  
Sam怀疑地看着他们俩。  
Bucky没忍住，笑得肩膀颤抖。  
“但我能读到——”Wanda说，脸红了，颜色快赶上她的外套颜色。“当我比较放松的时候，我就能读到周围人的情感变化——我没读你们的思维，那不礼貌，但我能感觉到情感。”她尴尬地解释，“呃，你爱他，他也爱你。”Vision将一只手放在她肩膀上，Wanda尴尬得不行。“我很抱歉……我猜我分辨不出友情和爱情的区别。”  
“我倒觉得这不是个问题。”Sam解围。“老兵之间的感情通常都很深厚，有些老兵之间的兄弟情比夫妻感情更深些。”  
“很多人？”Wanda问，似乎好点儿了。  
“非常多。”Sam鼓励她，又看向Steve和Bucky，笑容有点坏。“不过我也知道很多老兵最后和自己的兄弟出柜了。”  
Steve张嘴，又闭上了，叹了一口哭笑不得的气。  
“通常情况下我会让你们签手术同意书，家属签字这类的，差不多就这些，不过魔法治疗没那么多纸要签。”Dr. Strange看向Bucky，“所以Mr. Rogers是你的家属。”  
“当然。”Bucky同意。“没事，一点尴尬不会比洗脑这事更糟。”  
“我想也是。”Steve赞同。  
“我得告诉你们这件事是怎么运行的，还有相关后遗症。”Dr. Strange也叹气。“这是一个交换魔咒。Mr. Barnes，咒语会链接你们的思维，让灵魂互相融合直至强行交换进入对方身体，整个咒语的时间在三天到一周不等。当你们的灵魂在对方体内时，可以实行解除洗脑的那部分治疗，灵魂不能在另一个身体里呆太久，记载的案例说互换灵魂本身会维持一到三天，之后灵魂会顺着链接回到原本的身体。”  
“一到两天让链接自行稳定，让灵魂开始融合。”Wanda帮忙解说，“一到三天的灵魂互换，最后是一到两天的回归本体，链接自然断开。”  
Bucky耸肩：“听起来不坏。”  
“在灵魂交换的时间里，”Dr. Strange解释，“我会让你们各自进行一遍洗脑程序，没有电击那部分。也就是洗脑关键词和九头蛇搞出来的那套仪式，我和朋友推断洗脑这程序同时作用于你的身体和灵魂，电击加强了大脑和身体的应激反应，导致你无法自控，被强行激发失忆状态与攻击行为。”他对Bucky指了指连接圣所的开口。“如果确定这一套可行，我会用医院设备和低电量测试一遍，绝对不会对你们的身体和灵魂造成损伤。”  
“我们的灵魂穿着对方的身体。”Bucky听懂了，“你打算确诊洗脑程序作用在哪个部分上，然后各个击破。”  
“对，”Dr. Strange点头，“身体应激反应和大脑应激反应的治疗不一样，大脑治疗更容易些。”  
Bucky看了一眼医生微微颤抖的双手。  
“下面是副作用和后遗症。”Dr.Strange读出魔法书上的记载。“在咒语完成时，你们会与对方的五感相连，相当于通感症，明白吗？”他看到两人没有什么异样，继续列出副作用。“链接过程中，你们的思维将逐渐融合，你们可以听到所有对方的想法。在灵魂试图融合与交换期间，可能会有接触饥渴，要保持至少一部分的肌肤相触，这更能帮你们的灵魂和身体处理这种强行交换带来的不适。”  
“也就是说我们得碰着对方，皮肤接触，就像是我们得一直握着手。”Bucky指出。  
“差不多，”Wanda仍然有点尴尬。“所以你们需要一张双人床，可以避免分开，书上说这段时间拉开距离会很难受。”  
“听起来是有点gay。”Sam评价。  
“难怪这最早用在情人之间。”Wanda小声咕哝。  
“这可不是我经历过的最尴尬的事。”Bucky开着玩笑，给了Steve一个眼神。“记得那一回你在换衣服——”  
“别。”Steve立刻打断他，“我不想想起那一次。”  
“——那时候这家伙十七岁。”Bucky坚持说下去，还没忍住笑。“换衣服的时候不知道怎么回事被口水呛住了，衣服卡在头上，又因为咳嗽得太厉害没站稳——”他挥开Steve试图捂住他嘴的双手。“等我发现他换个毛衣都能把自己摔在地板上的时候，这家伙乱七八糟的样子就算放上YouTuBe都能拿到百万点击。”  
“Bucky！”Steve涨红了脸。  
“我可真想看看那个场景。”Sam喃喃自语。  
Wanda忍着笑，“如果你在脑子里幻想出那个画面，我能读到它。”  
Bucky冲她眨眼，Wanda安静了两秒钟，大笑出声，要不是Vision让她抓住肩膀，Wanda能笑到草地上去。  
“我也想看！”Sam抱怨。  
“没门。”Bucky指了指笑得停不下来的Wanda。“除非你会读心。”  
“队长那时候很——”Wanda比了一下血清前Steve的身高，又靠在Vision身上继续笑。Vision对他们的大笑不明所以，但Wanda大笑时，他也微笑了。  
“用现在的话说，那个小个子很可爱。”Bucky一脸很懂的表情，Wanda大力点头。  
Steve哭笑不得，看向Dr. Strange，医生耸肩。  
“看来他没问题。”Steve看着Bucky轻松的表情。  
“我想也是。”Dr. Strange评价。“你也没问题。”  
“当然。”Steve点头。  
“OK.”Bucky说，“那来吧。”  
Dr. Strange让Steve和Bucky面对面站着，双手和对方的手掌相触。Bucky只有一只手，医生让他想着将左手放在Steve手上的情景。  
整个魔法过程并不复杂，Dr. Strange退开一点距离，做了几个手势，Steve与Bucky的脚下出现了一个圆形魔法阵。  
“哇哦。”Sam小声说。  
Wanda和Vision全神贯注地看着魔法从他们脚下渗透，魔法丝线甚至还勾勒出了他们的双手形状，Bucky的左手在魔法中再现了轮廓，金色丝线将他们的双手缠绕在了一起，之后自行分裂细碎，和地面上的魔法阵一起消散在空气中。  
“完成了。”Dr. Strange宣布。  
Steve收回了右手，左手仍和Bucky的右手手掌互相碰触。Bucky投过来一个困惑的眼神，拉开了一点两只手间的距离。金色的魔法微粒在掌心之间闪耀了一瞬，“喔。”Steve低声说，“有点像——”  
“静电。”Bucky接上，看着自己的右手掌心，什么痕迹也没有。Steve瑟缩了一下，看着自己的手。“我觉得有点不对劲。”  
“皮肤发痒？”Bucky挠了挠胃部，仍然很困惑。  
Steve也挠了挠手臂，“有点怪。”他看向Dr. Strange，医生不置可否：“已经完成了，试试看肌肤接触。”  
Bucky把手放在Steve的左臂上。Steve微微有点惊讶：“……不痒了。”  
“我也是。”Bucky感觉了一下自己，“我猜这起作用了。”他看向Steve，松开右手，立刻打了个颤，Steve又缩了一下，“又开始了。”马上把手放回Steve皮肤上。  
“接下来你们会逐渐思维同步，直到灵魂交换时才会分离。”Dr. Strange说，示意他们可以回去了。Vision一脸仔细研究这一切的表情，Wanda很兴奋，而Sam……  
“这是我见过你们俩最gay的时候了。”Sam苦着脸盯着他们俩勾肩搭背返回圣所。  
“三十年代这很常见。”Bucky反驳，还附带Bucky特有的那种小表情，Steve不需要读心都能看出他想使坏。“未来退步了呵，Sam。”  
“我不想知道那个。”Sam故意皱起脸。“电影里的你们俩已经够基情四射了，求你们别在房间外干这个。”  
“哦，我们肯定会在你能看到的任何公共场合干这个的。”Bucky坏笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 脱口秀画风参考，照着搜就行了：  
> 老爷子George Carlin，Anthony Jeselnik - Thoughts and Prayers，Dave Chappelle，Ron Funches，Ricky Gervais，Kevin Hart……基本上所有的少数派脱口秀推荐演员，阿波罗剧场单口表演质量也是极高滴。  
> 顺带阿波罗现场单口你们可以看Nish Kumar的段子哈哈哈哈哈哈说到了漫威电影哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~
> 
> 1.此文中绯红女巫，幻视与奇异博士的一些能力细节来自于度娘百科：  
> 女巫：http://baike.baidu.com/view/2784545.htm  
> 幻视：http://baike.baidu.com/subview/734248/15305725.htm  
> 奇异博士：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%A5%87%E5%BC%82%E5%8D%9A%E5%A3%AB/17573895
> 
> 之前在微博看到这位PO主氺比子_幻瓜种植培育售卖中心 写的谈电影幻视：http://weibo.com/p/1001603972271172679985  
> 帮助理解幻视的脑回路XD
> 
> 2.视频相关：回声/Echo Touch  
> http://weibo.com/2302129312/Ef3u7dIAf?type=comment
> 
> 3.皮卡德舰长表情………………ST著名的捂脸扶额表情包我相信大家都看过……
> 
> 4.关于大脑颞叶与额叶与海马体与杏仁核……我就不贴资料了，能搜到的有限。  
> 不过我们有魔法！（握拳）Magic can do everything！
> 
> 5.战或逃：https://www.douban.com/note/582338829/
> 
> 6.冻土中的远古超级细菌：http://www.twwtn.com/detail_223551.htm
> 
> 7.卡戴珊……黑富美家族咯，这里说的是金- 卡戴珊，就是巨臀放香槟杯的那位……节目中的口头禅：This is super awkward……（破产姐妹也有这个梗）
> 
> 8.史传奇里面，360焦耳的心肺复苏电击就把喽啰干掉了，而且还作用于史传奇的灵体（灵魂，随便咋翻吧）……你们想想巴基那直接作用于大脑的电击技能和40年代科技水平……没魔（血）法（清）加成我不信（。）  
> 顺带一提史传奇是打给Christine讨论巴基病情（文里没写，没啥必要）


	2. Introject/融合

首先是色彩，眼前所及的一切变得更加明亮丰富，鲜活跳跃，细微的声音也更加清晰明确，近乎奇异。一旦他们把手离开对方裸露的肌肤，浑身上下就立刻浮现诡异的刺痒，顺着脊柱攀爬。他们尝试拉开距离一段时间，那刺痒逐渐升级成了浑身上下皮肤的疼痛。  
好吧。Bucky没说话，但这句话Steve清楚听到了。看来我们得当一礼拜连体婴了。  
Steve看着他，看着Bucky反应过来他们的思维已经开始链接，Bucky的眉毛抬高了，接着Steve模糊地看到了一个画面。  
你得再努力点儿。Steve想。  
Bucky传过来的画面慢慢变得清晰，金色的灵魂，或者说灵体，在万花筒宇宙兼灵魂出窍中被推来挤去，哦那是被搞得快吐的Steve自己……在某个瞬间突然变回了那个小个子的样子，T恤长裤跟着缩小，头发跟着在宇宙中到处乱飞。  
我觉得是你当年吐太多的条件反射。Bucky露出个坏笑。在万花筒里飞来飞去时他自己的手臂也在血肉骨骼与钢铁振金间转换，他看了看自己的左侧，肩膀上的金属残肢断面被瓦坎达医生用某种防水凝胶包裹住，再在外面套上一层固定罩布。  
有意思。Bucky在脑子里想/说，Steve没有延迟地接收到了这些思绪。我从来没有真正地“感觉不到”我的左手。  
可能是因为你在昏迷中就被装了新手臂。Steve在脑子里想了回去。对你的记忆和感觉来说，你可能只觉得左手变得不一样了，从来没真正失去过它。  
我想也是。Bucky回答。  
“我看了半小时你们俩互相做表情，”Sam在旁边冒出来，刚刚Wanda把从Bucky脑子里读到的“愚蠢的Steve”画面分享给他看，Sam笑倒在沙发上，现在他坐在Steve和Bucky旁边的沙发上，看了他们好一会儿了，但绝对没有半小时。“你们可以在脑子里说话了，对不？”  
“当然。”Bucky的脚踩在Steve脚背上，他们各自脱下一只拖鞋让脚踝叠在一起，保持肌肤相触，偶尔换个上下。Steve仍然坐在Bucky左边。Wanda把除了Vision之外的每个人都赶出了厨房，而从敞开的门看进去，Vision也只是帮她碾碎香料或者压扁大蒜这样打打下手。  
“那是什么感觉？”Sam在他们之间比了个手势。“脑子连在一起，像瓦肯人那样？”  
“只有我一个人没看完星际迷航。”Steve笑着叹气。  
“但你知道瓦肯人是怎么回事。”Sam指出，Steve点头，想了想后解释：“我听得到Bucky的想法，和他说话的声音一样。”  
“只是不需要真的说出来。”Bucky补充，“一分钟里我们大概可以互相想个十几句。”  
“就像你们俩有了个单独频道。”Sam看上去理解了。“这让我想起一个电影。”  
“环太平洋。”Steve在Bucky的想法里听到了，他看了Bucky一眼，Bucky耸肩。  
有段时间我就藏在一家电影院里，空间够大又舒适，看了很多片子。Bucky把想法扔了过来。  
“环太平洋？”Wanda在厨房里听到了他们的声音。“我在学习那些能力控制课程的时候看过这部片子。里面说的‘通感’和我的能力有点像。”  
“你觉得电影怎么样？”Bucky问。厨房里飘出肉酱汁的香味。  
“一般。”Wanda回答，“我对那些机甲没兴趣。”  
“如果我有你的能力，我也会对机甲没兴趣的。”Bucky赞同。“而且我的胳膊比机甲更灵活。环太平洋看得我直接睡着了。”  
Vision端出柠檬汽水，给他们每个人都倒了一杯。Steve喝了一口。  
气泡与柠檬加糖的酸甜在口腔里炸开。Bucky停下了对电影的评论。  
Steve端杯子的手停在半空：“怎么——”  
Bucky意味深长地冲他挑眉毛。  
“噢。”Steve懂了，Bucky也喝了一口，Steve露出了一点儿惊讶。Sam看着他们俩的表情变化：“味觉也互相分享了？”  
“显然是的。”Steve回答，“如果我一直吃东西，你会不会因为尝到了很多味道而觉得饱了？”  
“可能舌头觉得饱了，但胃可不是。”Bucky提议。  
“这应该很好玩。”Sam在Wanda端出肉酱卷饼时继续挖掘这个魔咒的副作用。“你们会不会看到对方视野里的场景？比如看到自己的脸什么的，听到对方那个位置的声音——呃忘了这个，你们俩现在黏在一起，或者这样。”Sam伸手打了Steve左臂一下，Bucky跟Steve同时缩了缩。“果然没错。”  
“你没完了是吧？”Bucky威胁，一点用都没有。Sam的眼神更加意味深长地落在了Bucky的断臂上。  
Wanda和Vision开始吃卷饼。Steve给Bucky拿了辣椒酱。  
“Mr. Rogers，你对Mr. Barnes的独臂协助很熟练。”Vision看着Steve在Bucky看向纸巾时也拿了给他。  
Bucky咀嚼着停下了：“说真的，我也觉得。”甚至没觉得有什么不便。  
“记得我十四岁时摔断了胳膊？”Steve在脑子里拍了他，Bucky在脑子里用“存在”的左手拍了回来。“吊着胳膊吊了一个月。”Steve做出吊着左臂的样子，Bucky恍然大悟。Steve继续吃他的肉酱卷饼。“我还在你冻着的时候又试验了一次。”  
“怎么试验？”Bucky嘴里满是Steve咀嚼的肉饼香味，害得他跟着狂流口水，看来他们连吃东西都得保持一致，不然光泛滥的口水都能把他们自己淹死。  
Steve咽下食物，举起左手放在了背后，只用右手抓着卷饼——卷饼的肉酱有些流到了盘子里，他单手试着用卷饼边将肉酱铲起来，但失败了。“很简单，我穿衣服的时候把左手放在背后不拿出来，然后我这么生活了一个星期。”  
“这很聪明。”Wanda忍不住说，“一两天可能只会感觉到一点生活上的不便，一星期的话，会接触到更多事情。”  
“我能说什么？”Bucky有点得意，满脸都是“我的伙计就是这么棒”，Steve有点不好意思，还没把手放回桌上。  
Vision问Wanda：“这是‘设身处地’的具体表现，Wanda？”  
“是这样。”Wanda端着汽水看他们俩你来我往。“大部分人做不到这一点，在朋友，亲人与情人这三种关系中也很少出现这个。我想这很难达到。”  
“从我收集到的人类社交网络数据来看，”Vision看着她，“人们的社交困扰97%来自于这个问题，人们无法一直对另一个人设身处地地思考，同时这也局限于双方互相了解的深度。”他看向Steve和Bucky。“Mr. Rogers与Mr. Barnes相处的时间足够长，战场经验也能加强彼此的了解深度。你们的有效沟通比大部分人类之间的沟通效率多得多。”  
“我能说什么？我们太熟了，多数情况下不用说话都能知道对方想干嘛。”Bucky接着吃，Sam看着Steve熟练地用单手抓卷饼还清空了盘子：“Dude，我嫉妒。”  
“找个新伙伴。”Bucky说，“我觉得Scott那家伙就不错，你知道，那个变大变小的家伙。”  
“他话太多。”Sam翻眼睛。  
“你的话也不少。”Bucky反驳。  
Steve吃完卷饼才想起来自己的左手还在背后，把左手放了回来。  
“这里很安全。”Wanda已经解释过圣所里的构造，客房区域在一扇只有Wanda知道如何开启的门后面，所有生活用品早已采购齐全，网络也很通畅。“这几天除了等你们交换身体外没什么别的事情，魔法上的事医生自己就能解决。你们打算做点什么打发时间？”  
Bucky朝Wanda示意，“除了练习控制力量外，你平时做什么？”又看向Vision，“还有你。”  
“你是故意忽视我的对吧？”Sam乐了，朝Steve诉苦。“我就知道你的伙计还在记仇那个座位。”  
Steve假装没有尴尬：“我也没想到……别提那个，说到座位我就老是想起电影里那个和Sharon的吻。”  
“上网，学高中课程，”Wanda在那边跟Bucky解释自己的日常生活。“弹吉他，做菜，玩游戏。”  
“阅读我感兴趣的人类故事。”Vision说，“人类历史上很多真实故事都不符合逻辑。”他看向Wanda，“跟Wanda学音乐，玩电脑游戏。”Wanda笑了，Vision看向Steve和Bucky，“间隔不固定的时间，回Mr. Stark的大厦收集一些讯息，我没告诉他们你们的位置和行动。Mr. Stark在寻找Mr. Banner。上一个见到Mr. Banner的人是Thor。目前还没有Ms. Romanoff的消息。”  
“如果Stark需要我们，我们会去的。”Steve对他说，稍稍靠近Bucky：“Buck.”  
“你让我随便选到时候是否出现？”Bucky也靠过来了一点。“上一回他想杀了我，当然，他有相当充分的理由。但如果你要去拯救世界，我肯定会跟着你到处跑，伙计，但最好别让Stark看到我出现。”Bucky想了想，“看来冬日战士这名字还是能派上点用场的，我干老本行就行，你可以放心你的后背。”  
“那我会更谨慎点。”Steve和他敲定了。  
Bucky点头确认，坏笑着看向Sam。  
“你没问但是我还是要说说我的消遣。”Sam满意了，双手抱在胸前。“我会跑步，锻炼，去退伍军人中心做辅导，读点PTSD和心理学的书，看球赛。这几个月我一直在网上跟进退伍军人中心的情况。”  
“跑步可以划掉了。”Bucky拍拍自己左肩，“社交也可以划掉。”  
“或许，玩个多人游戏？”Wanda提议。

*

所以这就是他们开始玩文明5的原因：如果玩棋盘类游戏Vision自带作弊大脑，电脑上的军事射击类也对三个老兵毫无吸引力，飙车游戏不能五人同时参与，反人类牌之类的搞笑游戏Vision无法理解里面的幽默感……  
“我还玩‘我的世界’，”Wanda对着麦克风说，Vision又在双方卧室里多安装了一台电脑，现在回到了Wanda身边一起玩。“但那个游戏需要点时间适应，历史课上说可以通过玩游戏理解世界发展的过程。文明比较适合新手。”  
在晚餐后他们的皮肤再次刺痒起来，不得不脱掉上衣好让皮肤接触面积扩大些。Steve右手搭在Bucky肩背上，占据左侧的电脑。  
“Wanda选了奥地利，Vision选了丹麦，Sam选了埃塞俄比亚。”Bucky戳着那些国家选项。“美国归你。”  
“你想选俄罗斯？”Steve因为魔咒不得不让他们靠得很近，看着Bucky在每个国家后面的特色能力中比对。  
“除了我谁和苏联熟？”Bucky好笑地说，“说不定我们会在游戏里来个冷战。”  
开局除了Wanda和Vision，三个老兵都在摸索玩法，等他们开始熟悉起来，要给自己的国家点亮科技与文化了……“操。”Sam在耳机里说，“抱歉Wanda。”他为说了脏话道歉。“印度向我宣战了？我根本就没攻打他！”  
“我和网友联机时听过更糟的。”Wanda笑着回答。“注意你们的军事储备，常备军很烧钱但又必须要有，小心甘地。”  
“甘地不是个和平主义者吗？”Sam抱怨。  
“在不同的选项影响下，甘地也可能最先研发出核武器。”Vision解释。“注意意识形态，秩序和独裁都有游戏优势。”  
“叶卡捷琳娜在独裁。”Bucky笑了，“Steve，我的人民满意度可不算高。”  
“但你升到了军营，”Steve看了他们俩屏幕上的科技树与军事力量进展。“我的人民在自由民主制度下还算满意，就是现在还没法升到火枪兵——我的地理优势更好些。”  
“蒙古骑兵攻城？”Bucky戳着屏幕。“Wanda！你投靠了德意志？！”  
“抱歉，游戏如战场。”Wanda的笑声从迷你音箱里传来，“奥地利夹在德国和苏联意识形态之间，两个独裁分子？如果我再搞民主肯定会被你们俩之一攻下来。人民对你这个领袖不满是会暴动的，罢工带来的停滞可救不了你。”  
“很好，现在波斯和阿拉伯都要过来抢我的资源。”Sam在那边大喊大叫。“我就想安安静静发展点科技！独裁的阿拉伯军队！民主没用！民主根本保护不了我的人民！我要点独裁了！”  
“Vision吞并了英格兰。”Bucky看着游戏数据，“维京海盗很厉害，现在这个游戏宇宙里没有大不列颠了。”  
“接下来你要与威尼斯发展贸易？”Steve看着Vision的丹麦区扩展海上行动。“你的陆地军队是短板。”  
“是的，但控制了海上贸易，威尼斯将成为我的附属国。”Vision回答。“在游戏里还可以屠城。”  
“真的？”Bucky找了找选项，“喔真的可以。”  
“人类历史，不是吗？”Sam在那边咕哝。  
“真他妈是历史进程。”Bucky赞同，“我可糟透了，蒙古要干掉我，而我干掉蒙古就会碰上更强的中国，等等法国真革命了？”  
“应该是我的影响。”Vision诚实地说，从他的游戏界面来看，丹麦扩张进程良好，法国夹在维京海盗和德国意大利之间突然爆发了革命，和历史不同的是，法国向德国宣战。  
“德国要求我参战。”Wanda说，“我军事不及德国，所以我要站德意志那边了，否则德国就不和我贸易，顺带说一句凯尔特也归Vision了。”  
“没想到玩一个游戏也能玩出世界局势来。”Bucky看Steve的屏幕，“你被阿兹特克打了？墨西哥？墨西哥居然搞出了这个？”  
“还有印加文明，”Steve在狂点军事，“军队太耗了，我没那么多财政预算！人民还认为我是个暴君。”  
“你就是个暴君。”Bucky嘲笑，“你的人民都快闷死了，你是美国，你是华盛顿，给他们锤点儿消遣。”  
“我没钱让他们消遣，印加要我割地！”  
“再往下人民就要推翻你了，”Bucky说，“民主成了这样，你真是个失败的华盛顿。”  
“你干嘛参加一战？”Steve看他的屏幕，Bucky耸肩：“……为了符合历史进程？”  
“我打输了。”Sam哀嚎，“埃及烧了一座我的城。我现在特别希望埃塞俄比亚有个小胡子搞独裁，起码军事会更强盛一点。”他听上去很沮丧。“电脑还播放烧城的音效，太惨了，我的人民死于我的错误决策。”  
“如果有国家进犯，最好的方式是消灭对方。”Vision建议，“更容易赢得游戏。”  
“现实生活中也差不多。”Sam哀叹。  
这一局一共玩到了十一点多。Wanda紧跟德意志的潮流参战，在二战结束时向Bucky投诚。Bucky接受了贸易，Wanda又开始谈条件，拉锯战后Wanda和Vision瓜分了波兰西班牙和部分东南亚区域。Bucky干掉了蒙古，军事足够强大，和同样强大的中国达成了互不侵犯的贸易成果。Sam败于埃及阿拉伯印度夹击，Vision掌控了威尼斯贸易线后开始扩张，Steve被强盛起来的南美攻击，Vision也乘机利用海军越洋攻打美国，顺带Steve的人民暴动，生产力下降，差点败于战争。  
“你知道我可以攻打你，对吧？”Bucky看着Steve在身侧瞪屏幕上的数据。“给我点殖民地我就帮你打Vision。”  
“不。”Steve咬牙抗议。  
“如果你坚持拉锯战，再过几回合我的补给将会不足以支撑这条战线。”Vision提醒。“这一局快结束了。”  
Steve撑到最后，仍然败于丹麦维京海盗与南美军队夹击。Vision与Wanda以在游戏里丰富的经验大获全胜，吞并大量国家，国力强盛，人民满意度也维持在基准线上。没想到Bucky紧跟其后，俄罗斯领土又大又完整，军事极强，人民在独裁下居然也没什么反对情绪。  
“从没想过我能在一个游戏里这么右翼。”Sam在本局结束时叹气。  
“大选你弃权了，”Bucky还没关麦克风，“如果非要你选一个，希拉里还是川普？”  
“两个都不怎么样。”Sam抱怨，“非要我选，我也绝对不会选川普，”他在那边思考了几秒。“我会投没FBI邮件那事的希拉里。”  
“我就知道。”Bucky笑了，“如果我在国内还有张选票，我会投川普。”  
“什么鬼？川普哪里值得投票了？”Sam大声反对。“他可右多了！”  
“FBI邮件是致命一击，Sam伙计。”Bucky大笑，“如果他们给我来个战俘审判，九成可能性是叛国罪。我不会投一个叛国的人当总统。”  
“当然了，希拉里那是叛国，所以我才投没叛国的希拉里。”Sam反驳回来。“反正我们几个都不在境内，川普都已经在边境建墙了，现在说什么都没用，那是新总统，OVER。”  
“你们知道我不是美国人。”Wanda插嘴，听上去觉得这斗嘴很好笑。“但我听说美国是一个自由民主的国家，大选出结果之后，有那么多人游行抗议——要知道这挺奇怪的，都说了选票是公平且匿名的，统计也没有出错，然而有那么多人抗议这个最终结果……”  
“感觉很输不起是不是？”Bucky开着玩笑，Wanda赞同，Vision说在社交网络上发现大量美国人说自己不能接受这个事实，社交网络的统计数据还呈现了奇怪的一边倒局势：没有任何关于川普的好消息报道，各种赞美希拉里的消息就没停过。  
“社交网络不是美国之声的全部，媒体被操控了。”Steve按摩着Bucky的肩膀，Bucky因为左右不平衡时常会肩膀和后背不适，现在这感觉也传给了Steve。“川普的基本盘是那些沉默的大多数。”  
“如果没有邮件门，”Bucky问，“Sam，你为什么投希拉里？”  
“她承诺提高黑人和少数族裔待遇。”Sam回答，“你们俩可能没觉得有什么，伙计们，但我是个黑人，一开始我看到的世界就和你们不一样。”Sam那边还有喝水的声音。“我长大的时候也混过黑人帮派，如果不抱团，每个月都能看到几个高中橄榄球队的白人把一个黑人堵在厕所里揍到骨折。花了很长时间才提升黑人的地位。”  
视角不同，立场也不同。Bucky在脑子里说。  
Steve在脑子里叹气。  
“说到希拉里还有个趣事。”Sam说，“我有个哥们投的希拉里，他弟弟娶了个中国姑娘，大选的时候两人离婚了，弟弟投希拉里，前妻投川普，两人直接吵翻天，没得商量。听说这次华裔是川普的票仓之一。”  
“为什么？”Bucky问。  
“希拉里承诺提升黑人和少数族裔的待遇，还有LGBT什么的，同时削减了华裔的入学比例，你们都知道华裔和印度小孩有多会考试。”Sam说，“华裔像疯了一样给川普拉票，伙计们，那哥们告诉我的时候还说‘嘿，平时也从没看他们投过一次票！全球经济还让中国赚了一大笔钱，超市里什么都是中国制造，再让他们把大学名额占了，那以后就是中国人和印度人的天下了’，听着还挺好笑的。对了他们还去把从没投过票的阿米什人给拉出来投川普了。”  
Steve继续按摩Bucky的肩膀，想着Sam说的事实。  
“这就是‘沉默的大多数’，Sam。”Bucky突然说。Steve按摩他肩膀的手指停下了，刚刚在他脑子里滚过的这句话被Bucky说了出来，Bucky在意识里安抚了Steve些微的紧绷，像一个没有接触的轻抚。  
一段安静后。“我想也是。”Sam说，“左派的平权是正确的，但方法不对。”他停了停，接着叹了口气。“如果提升黑人待遇但又让其他人付出代价？那印第安人完全可以向全美国宣战了。”  
麦克风里一片沉寂。  
“很晚了。”Vision打破寂静，“Wanda，你通常都在12点前入睡。”  
“我想也是。”Wanda听起来有些笑意。Vision的语调在面对Wanda时似乎更温暖而富有情感。“我们可以明天再玩。”  
“明天我绝对要让非洲同胞打赢埃及中东那帮混球。”Sam似乎松了口气，“快睡快睡。我觉得自己都开始老了，玩几小时游戏就在这儿腰酸背痛。”他冒出几声酸痛的哼唧。“我下线啦。”  
Bucky关掉麦克风，屏幕上Vision赢得了最终的时间胜利（2050年），其次是Wanda，Bucky第三。Vision选了秩序，其实这更接近共产主义，苏联当年失败了，中国还在搞，游戏里倒是Vision的维京海盗拥有了最多的城市。Wanda一开始选择了独裁，跟着德意志打一战，二战后切换民主自由和Bucky同盟，充分体现了欧洲小国所在的战略位置思维。Bucky在早期俄罗斯选了独裁，直到后期也没改变，国民状况居然还挺不错。相比之下Sam是败于多方军队夹击，Steve所在美国地理位置极好，但过于自由意志的统治却导致了人民暴动，拉锯战补给也不足，反而不及初始地理环境相对糟糕的Vision和Bucky。  
战术思维和统治思维是两码事，对不？Bucky戳了戳Steve的意识。  
Steve在脑子里点头，Bucky当然也接收到了。一直为了人民的幸福快乐而忽略军事力量是不可能的，别的国家总想抢夺你的资源和科技。  
外交全都是坑。Bucky抱怨。和那些电脑操控的城市外交时，对方老是动不动就跟我们唱反调，这游戏还原人类历史还原得很高。  
金钱是有限的，不能发展所有想发展的技能。Steve指了指浴室，Bucky点头。他们在房间自带的浴室里洗了澡，只穿了短裤。这浴室倒没有烘干机，只有吹风机。浴室Steve对着Bucky的长发吹出各种角度的发型，Bucky每次被头发糊一脸的时候就手脚并用地抗议，Steve被他把自己潮湿的短发揉的一团乱，  
“你是故意的。”Bucky顶着一头乱七八糟的头发，Steve快速进入浴室放下吹风机又冲出来，把双方分开带来的刺痛感减到最低。Steve也是一头乱炸的头发，冲回来坐在了床垫上，重新把他们的大部分皮肤贴在一起。“你在报复我赢了你，是吧？”  
Steve没回答，不过Bucky读得到他脑子里那一丁点儿愉悦和得意。  
“现在我要睡了。”Steve宣布，迅速拉开距离先躺上了双人床垫。  
“靠。”Bucky抱怨，不得不被魔咒拉扯着，跟着爬上床躺在Steve旁边。

*

纽约圣所客房有窗户，但不能打开，窗外景色大概一直跟着三扇切换地点的魔法之门同时变换，现在窗外是入夜的非洲草原，星空很美。  
你今天很安静。在他们平躺了一会儿兼保持着互相接触后，Bucky在意识里说。  
Steve在脑子里想着耸肩，Bucky跟着想了一个拍他肩膀的动作，还是左手，在脑子里Bucky的左手一直存在。  
几秒钟过去，Steve想着的画面通过他们的链接传递到了Bucky这里。Steve想着一块大屏幕，正播着他们俩一起看的内战电影。  
你在想这个？Bucky好笑地问。我刚才感觉到了一点推拒，你试图把我关在你的脑子外面？  
Steve深呼吸。这又不能完全关闭……你知道。  
但还是能屏蔽一点儿想法。  
是的。  
想着那电影又没什么不对，我以为你脑子里全都是“我要帮助我所能帮助的所有人”。  
二战前我大概整天都这么想。  
你才没有。  
睡觉，Buck。  
你的脑子太活跃了，各种想法和感觉到处乱跑，你睡不着我肯定也睡不着。  
那好。Steve居然还在脑子里想了一幕关灯的画面，内战电影片段跳跃式的播放瞬间黑屏了。  
安静了二十二秒，对没错Bucky在脑子里数秒针的移动。  
Bucky！  
干嘛。  
别数秒针。  
我在催眠好吗。  
别数。  
你真想听我念“James Barnes，325570”？  
………………  
你还是想那部电影吧。等你在脑子里放完我们就能睡了。  
………………  
快想。  
……好吧。Steve脑内小剧场又开始播放了，Bucky想着迈进Steve所想象出的那个环境，接着就像……梦境中的自由移动，他在意识里迈出一步，踩进了Steve的意识领地。Bucky看了看自己的双手，右手与金属左手，他光着脚，踩在地面上既没有触感，也没有温度。  
Steve所想的是一个房间，刚刚在意识链接中Bucky只看得到一块大屏幕放电影，迈进这空间才发现这是一个套间，很可能是瓦坎达给Steve配备的居住套间。卧室和浴室门都开着，Steve窝在客厅沙发上看投影屏幕。  
Bucky戳他肩膀，意识空间里的Steve没有反应，Bucky又戳了一次，手指戳到Steve脸上，双方都没有接触实感——难怪没反应。  
于是Bucky坐下来，Steve面前的投影屏幕相当清晰，比他在欧洲看到的效果更棒。电影并没有按顺序播放，联合国爆出冬兵袭击，Sharon看向Steve并谨慎地提供帮助，扮演Steve的演员看着屏幕说：他还活着。接着画面跳到了联合国把Bucky运回总部，Steve和Sam的装备被收走。扮演Bucky的演员被控制在透明监牢里，眼神表现出他不太确定现状如何，Steve被带走时还回头看他是否没事，他们隔着玻璃交换了一个眼神。  
这一幕挺多潜台词的。Bucky评价。Steve在他旁边差点跳起来：Bucky！  
怎么了？我刚才戳你可没反应。Bucky又戳他一下，还是没什么触感，但Steve明显被戳到了，他拍开Bucky的金属手指。可能要靠声音互相提醒。  
看来你能进入我的脑子。Steve看了看周围。这是我在瓦坎达的房间。  
也有可能是你睡着了，我通过链接进入你的梦。Bucky猜测。我摸不到任何东西。  
我也是。Steve承认。电影你已经看过了，回去睡觉。  
从这环境来看，电影一出你就看了一遍。Bucky在沙发上窝在Steve旁边，没有任何接触感很奇怪，但如果是梦也没什么。伙计，你怎么想起重温电影？  
我也不知道。Steve承认。我就是……想到了这部片子。  
Bucky干脆继续看，被唤醒后他已经断断续续地边刷网边看完了第一遍，Steve的脑内回放更像是关键剧情的重映，Zemo念出洗脑词，Bucky在笼子里挣扎抗拒，外面Steve已经发现不对正在努力赶来阻止。Bucky被强行启动洗脑开始无差别攻击，接着镜头跳到了电影里Steve徒手拉飞机那一幕。整个套间的墙壁突然向内挤压了一些——就算Bucky没什么幽闭恐惧症这类的毛病，也被墙壁突然向内滑动这一变化给激出了应战反应，他一把抓住Steve——这回有了实质，Steve在他身边同样吓了一跳。  
“……怎么了？”Steve睁开眼睛，天花板还在，窗外的光线比城市的夜晚黯淡多了。Bucky在他左边动了动，翻身面对他。  
“你刚才怎么了？”Bucky反问。“直升机那一幕太gay了？”  
Steve动了动，也翻身面对Bucky，让他们的腿贴在一起。“没，就是——”Steve叹气，“在屏幕上看感觉更有张力，我胳膊拉伤了。”  
“四倍力也不能阻止一架直升机弄伤超级士兵。”Bucky笑了，“继续回忆，你得让我进去，私人投影可不常见——我刚刚是不是说了个同志笑话？”  
Steve被逗乐了，“现在我的思维被打断了。”  
“想看你随时可以再看。”Bucky安慰他，“有时候某些事情就是会冒出来，不把它想完这事就没完。”  
“像一首没哼完的歌。”Steve补充。“被打断之后接下来好几天你脑子里都循环播放着那首歌。”  
“我这两年就在卡脑子里的死亡名单来着。”Bucky轻松地说，“卡完了我打算找个地方歇歇脚的时候，Zemo栽赃，顺带还让复仇者分裂，那电影叫内战倒名副其实。”  
“现在名单在他们手上。”Steve枕着枕头，Bucky的呼吸很平稳，从他们的链接也能感觉到他并不觉得遗憾，或者愧疚。“联合国有你干掉的所有人的名单。”  
“我差不多花了一年半写完所有人。”Bucky仍然平静，“有些人我没有名字，只有地点和死亡时间，我想他们查得出死者身份。”他的右臂蜷在胸前，“其实我在等。”  
等什么？  
等他们再次找到我。Bucky在链接里回答。肯定会有个叛国罪和谋杀罪审判？  
Steve的呼吸听上去像叹气。  
那么接下来的问题就是，他们会在我脑子痊愈之前还是之后找到我。Bucky拍了拍Steve，手背拍到Steve的锁骨，Steve捉住那只手放回原位，Bucky反手松松地抓住Steve的手指。从现在的状况判断，很显然是我脑子好了以后。  
他们会给你派一个律师的。Steve被Bucky捉着手指，Bucky有一下没一下地摸着他的指尖。  
电影里可精确还原了那一幕官员的嘲笑好吗。Bucky笑了笑。  
我还没读完律师那些必须读的书。Steve动动指尖。  
……你不光读了洗脑的医学书还读了律师辩护？Bucky直接抛过来一个眼睛比平时还大的震惊表情。  
多学点东西没坏处。Steve回了一个动眉毛的表情回去。  
如果运气够好，他们也许不会判无期徒刑。Bucky回忆了一下，Steve直接看到了他曾经在老旧显示器上搜索美国一些连环杀人犯最后被判死刑或者终身监禁不得假释的场景，谷歌出的结果Steve自己也曾搜过。Bucky缓缓地深呼吸，甚至还有了点睡意。终有一天他们会逮住我，然后来个审判。或者再倒霉点，就地处决。  
那违反人权法。Steve抗议。  
权力能干到的事情多着呢，你比我更清楚。  
Steve真叹气了。  
“人们说时间能冲淡一切，”他说，“我以前从没信过。”  
“现在你信了。”Bucky笑了，“我以前也不信。但这的确没错，两年前那个我看到现在的我？说不定会觉得我又被洗脑了。”  
“是那种‘我不干了，我对这一切都厌倦了’的感觉么？”Steve又动动手指。  
“Pal，我今年一百岁了，OK？伙计，换成任何一个人都恨不得隐居起来与世隔绝。”Bucky抱怨，“就算去掉那些冻起来的日子，我应该也三十多了，咝，”他吸气。“我们以前都说那些三十多岁的人看起来稳重成熟，现在我们也到了这个年纪，不觉得确实有点儿那种‘感觉’？”  
Steve算了算，“我也三十了，得去掉那些被冻着的时间。”  
“现在我觉得你小时候那些‘我就是看不惯霸凌所以我要身体力行地干架’像上个世纪的事儿，”Bucky又笑了，“那确实是上个世纪的事儿，洗脑果然没洗掉我的幽默感。”  
“你那可不是幽默感。”Steve的左手也被挤在他们中间，弯着手腕搭在他自己的右腹侧，他努力用手肘去戳Bucky。“你妈妈管那叫坏嘴。”  
Bucky在他胳膊下笑着缩了缩，腹肌随着笑声颤抖。“等你被戳了几管血清后，就变成了‘我们冷静下来想出个办法’，连说话都温柔了一丁点儿，以前那个动不动就干架的Steve哪去了？血清磨灭了你的斗志，年轻人。”  
“现在我根本用不着干架。”Steve反驳，“我只要往那儿一站，大部分霸凌的家伙就开始缩了。”  
“大块头还是有好处的，huh？”Bucky动着小腿，在床上又扭了个姿势：平躺，但伸过一条腿搭在Steve腿上。  
“不过块头对吵架没有帮助。”Steve说，“我刚回到这世界上的时候，有一回被一位女士整整教训了十五分钟。”  
“你干嘛了？”  
“她插队。”Steve说，“我告诉她不能插队，她说有残疾人保障法可以让她有优先通行权，还有我叫她女士是在侮辱她，她还没结婚，不能被称为女士。”  
“她坐轮椅了么？”  
“没有，我都不知道她哪儿有残疾，她看起来完全正常。”  
“然后？”  
“其他排队的人说我歧视女性。”  
“你？别搞笑了。”Bucky扭头看他。“是那些政治正确的事么？”  
“应该是。”Steve说，“我觉得政治正确不该是这样。”  
“当然不该。”Bucky抓着Steve的手指，把Steve的右手搭在自己肚子上，“希拉里没当成总统，不是有很多人说选川普就是政治不正确？但那些邮件他们就闭口不谈。”  
“沉默的大多数最终在选票上给出了他们的答案。”Steve挪了挪，让他们的皮肤能更多地互相接触。  
“嗯哼。”Bucky赞同，“我可没想到现代社会的怪毛病比我们那时候还多。说真的，还要按比例保证少数族裔的录取？我觉得那些政策在开玩笑。”  
“犹太人会抱怨这政策的。”Steve赞同。“他们也算得上少数族裔。”  
Bucky拍拍Steve手背，传递了同意的思绪，接着Bucky的思维又跳到了别的地方。“Steve.”  
“我听着呢。”  
“年轻时你老想着要改变所有不正确的事情，对吧？”Bucky说。“到处找麻烦什么的。”  
“被你这么说听起来有点像希拉里的竞选口号。”Steve在他肚子上挠了挠以示抗议。“快换个形容！”他装出了哀求的语调。Bucky乐了，手指指尖在Steve的手指上来回轻抚。  
“现在可能是正确的事情来教训你，”Bucky说，“你有没有觉得到了三十岁，那些不对的事还在，但我们的处理方法变了？”  
“当然有，”Steve赞同，Bucky的腹部比他的手暖和一点儿，核心温度似乎会略高于手掌。“首先第一条，绝对不能随便叫女性为女士。”他开着玩笑，“第二条应该是……我们没法救下所有人。”  
“没错。”Bucky叹了口气，“能救下多少救多少。还有……”他想了想，“我们没法改变别人的想法。”  
“这一条我们参军前就知道了。”Steve纠正，“记得当时我们怎么讨论的？我们一致决定随他们去，他们爱怎么想怎么想。”  
“到了三十岁后，有更多的事可以划入这个范围了。”Bucky说，“比如政府觉得我是个杀人犯，是个叛国兵，那就随他们去。我会在他们搞审判之前享受生活，起码我不被九头蛇管着有两年多了。”他强调，“该来的会来，可能是命运，也可能就是狗屎，反正操他的，我等着。”  
“听着有点悲观。”  
“伙计，在你还是美国队长的时候我可没法出现。”Bucky叹气，“我知道你肯定会跟他们吵起来——最后你没吵架倒是直接动手了，如果我当时没忙着逃跑，我都想抚额来着。”他看着右侧Steve的方向。“美国队长的形象可不能有我这种朋友来捣乱，那帮媒体会乐疯的。”  
“你知道我不在乎这些。”Steve反手握住Bucky的指尖，Bucky听出他语调里的温暖与诚恳。“你是我的朋友，你是被洗脑强迫做那些事的俘虏，这就够了。”  
“你丢下盾牌那时候可真帅气。”Bucky笑出声，“怎么了？”Steve传了点窘迫的情绪过来。“你得承认那一点。要知道没你我早就死在联合国特种部队手里——你救了我的命。”  
“你也会为我这么做的。”Steve微笑，这种微笑的感觉随着链接传递到Bucky这里，让他全身皮肤几乎都跟着温暖起来。  
“虽然现在气氛很好——”Bucky的语调里带上了那股坏笑劲儿，“——但我必须得说，你刚刚说的那句话我在写我们俩的小黄文里看过。”  
“你逃亡路上都看了些什么？！”Steve大笑，扑过来揍他，没真下狠手，Bucky挣扎了两下顺势翻身把Steve压进床垫里。  
“开灯。”Bucky说，“我少只手来着。”  
Steve摁了右手边的床头灯，Bucky右肘撑在Steve肩膀边，吹了吹垂下来的长发，打量Steve不明所以的脸。  
“干嘛？”Steve被Bucky盯了快半分钟了，他干脆帮Bucky撑住了悬空的左肩。“你脑子里呼啸而过了太多东西，我没法分辨。”  
Bucky还盯着他。  
Steve在这视线下……开始有一点儿尴尬。  
Bucky现在的眼神可以算得上“冬日战士在评估从哪儿下手干掉你”的级别。  
Steve稍稍紧张起来，脸上的温度开始升高。  
他移开了视线。  
“哈。”Bucky露出一个獠牙般的笑容，确实像野生动物亮出了牙齿。“我赢了。你在心虚。”  
“你在瞪我。”Steve又把视线移回来，Bucky沾沾自喜，在Steve手指下的肌肉有些紧绷。“每次你瞪我就没好事。”  
“别这样嘛，老伙计。”Bucky咧嘴，“你只有在不知道在自己搞砸了什么事情的时候才会这样，移开视线什么的。”他用右手撑着脸，仍然试图在Steve脸上找出什么，他总能搞定这个。“九十九岁了也不会说谎。”  
“我可以的。”Steve抗议，“就是需要点时间准备。”  
“哦是吗？”Bucky嗓音里的坏笑成分更多了，“那告诉我，你有没有想过——不管是参军前还是现在——我们俩？”  
Steve惊呆了，Bucky的问题一秒钟把话题拐到了另一个方向，他攥着Bucky金属肩膀的手指握得发疼，四倍力倒不会在那金属上留下痕迹，但他的手指已经因用力过度而苍白失血。Bucky脸上的坏笑迅速褪去，惊恐像一辆列车那样撞进Steve这里，没有身体上的疼痛却有强烈的冲击感——肯定来自Bucky——Bucky睁大了眼睛。  
“老天。”Bucky轻声说，轻得几乎听不到。然后那惊恐突然变成了疼痛，深挖下去的剧痛，一枪打进胸腹要害时的窒息——你不爱我，老天，你不想要我。Bucky瞪着他，双眼圆睁，呼吸都屏住了，接着Bucky手脚并用地试图从Steve身上爬下来，这惊醒了完全死机的Steve，他抓紧了Bucky没让他撤退，Bucky脸上的血色褪得干干净净，巨大的回响轰击着Steve的大脑和身体：你不爱我。Steve疼得不得不松开手蜷缩起来，“Buck——”他挣扎着挤出声音，他的氧气快被Bucky挤没了，Bucky滑到他身侧，终于意识到发生了什么，那强力的轰击减退了一些，Steve又能呼吸了。  
“Steve！呼吸，Steveie？”Bucky紧张地帮他呼吸，“你应该不会——”  
“呼——吸，你，呼吸。”Steve深深吸气，“呼吸，Buck。”  
Bucky深呼吸了几次，Steve身上的压力骤减，Bucky的注意力被转移了，他想让Steve平躺下以便更好的呼吸，Steve反而挣扎着靠坐在了枕头上：“等等，我没事，Buck，等等。”他一边稳定呼吸，一边抓着Bucky的肩膀，这样Bucky就不能迅速撤退以便他去干任何别的事情，但肢体接触的不足已经连带让他的皮肤刺痛烧灼起来。Bucky仍然瞪着他，似乎对刺痛毫无察觉。  
“Ste-”Bucky刚开口就被Steve打断了。  
“不，”Steve呼吸仍不顺畅，他紧紧抓着Bucky，“不，等一下，Buck，我没有——”  
“我知道。”Bucky打断他，之前的剧烈疼痛开始消褪成为酸涩与苦闷，Steve分毫不差地被带动了情绪，胸口疼的发紧，让他只想跟Bucky一样稍稍蜷缩起来，Bucky遮掩着没太过拉开距离，魔咒还让他们连在一起，但Bucky脸色仍旧惨白，语调平稳得让他心惊肉跳：“我知道，就哥们儿感情呗。你被我吓到了，呼吸，继续，呼吸。”  
Steve呼吸，Bucky却快窒息而死了，而从外表看起来他就是那么见鬼的冷静，如果没有魔咒他可能一丁点Bucky的内心活动都感受不到——Bucky完全陷入了恐慌，那句话在他脑子里仿佛还有回音——而他现在还安抚地拍着Steve的胸口，他的呼吸那么轻微，疼得Steve像心脏病发一样难过。  
“没想到你这么经不起玩笑。”Bucky干巴巴地说，好像是看Steve终于好一点儿了，在他手指下稍微动了动，试图挣脱Steve抓得太紧的力度。“你得松开我，伙计，如果我的肌肉死于缺氧那都是你的错——”  
“Buck.”Steve没松手，反而把他拉近了点，“Buck.”他准备解释自己也有同样的感觉，Bucky又打断了他。  
“我可没想到这种玩笑能把你吓成这样，”Bucky扯出一个笑容，试图为自己开脱，撒个谎把这种状况圆过去。“你知道我们是一辈子的好兄弟——”  
“Bucky.”Steve打断他，“听我说。”  
Bucky张了张嘴，“……我觉得我可以拒绝。”他的语调几近虚弱，像一块冰山撞上他们俩，Steve手指下的肌肉轻微颤抖着。  
“我想过。”Steve抢断他马上要说的另外一句补救这尴尬场面的俏皮话什么的。“我想过我们俩。”  
Bucky闭上了嘴，怀疑地盯着他的眼睛看。啊哈，看来还是得听一遍拒绝——Steve再次打断Bucky脑子里这句基本算是吼出来的句子——“我一直在想。”  
Bucky的脑子咔嘣一下当机了。他仍然脸色糟糕，但他现在懵着呢，Steve听得到他脑子里所有挣扎着的绝望的怀疑的声音突然一秒钟都消失了。Steve的呼吸马上就比刚才更加顺畅，疼痛的余韵仍在，非常疼，Steve出了一身冷汗，Bucky也是，但Bucky仍对此毫无察觉。

“你进来过。”Steve解释，爬起来把Bucky的脸拉近，让他们的额头抵在一起，“再进来一次，Buck，我给你看。”  
Bucky眨了眨眼睛，Steve双手抓住他的脸，用力把他们的额头抵了抵，“Bucky！”  
“我得——”Bucky闭上眼睛，Steve立刻跟着闭上双眼，在思绪里寻找着，Buck？  
在这儿，我进来了。Bucky回答。Steve看到他完好的金属左臂与光着的双脚，Bucky茫然地看着周围昏暗的环境，Steve向他伸出手。跟我来。  
Bucky跟上了。Steve把最近一段记忆推到了前面：Wanda带来的消息让他欣喜若狂，冲进存放Bucky冷冻舱的房间里把额头贴在外层玻璃上。  
呃。Bucky在旁边不自在地动了动。Steve把当时那股狂喜推向了Bucky，既然他对Bucky刚才的痛苦感同身受，Bucky肯定也接收到了他的情绪。他把更多记忆推向对方：Bucky说要把自己再冻起来的时候，Steve浑身都疼，他只想站在Bucky面前抵抗那些可以随意玩弄他人生命的权势。他撑着把Sam他们从海上监狱救出来后才回去崩溃，整整一个星期都没从套房里出来过，还是Sam和Wanda砸开门把他拖了出来，而那一整周他都在网上查找能治疗洗脑的各种医学资料，根本就没睡过几个小时，Sam和Wanda强迫他去睡觉，他直直睡了三十二个小时。  
Bucky那里传来一阵酸涩的暖意，尽管在意识里没有触感，Bucky还是轻轻戳了戳他。Steve打断他要说出口的道歉，这根本就不是Bucky的错。他示意Bucky跟上，再往前翻检记忆，那些记忆都鲜活如同昨日，轻易跳到了他们眼前。  
在联合国看到通缉消息时Steve说他还活着时一半对自己无能的痛苦一半对那场怪异爆炸的愤怒。天空母舰上Steve放弃了一切任由Bucky狂揍，一切都要坠毁，他看着冬日战士动摇的表情，实际上却绝望多于希望，他会死，冬日战士想要他死，他绝不会去杀Bucky。Bucky在他身边沉默着，一阵痛楚尖锐地戳中腹腔，比子弹更甚。再往前，他挣扎着开始新生活，他打掉冬日战士的面具——他的世界一片空白。  
他把更多的回忆推向Bucky，二战，Bucky对那些快速掠过的时间点提出了疑问，让他从头来，于是Steve从头来：他接受了血清试验，被派去当跳舞的猴子（Bucky在旁边大笑：见鬼的那些小翅膀！）当歌舞团终于到了欧洲战场却从Peggy那儿听到消息（Bucky咕哝：Peggy，你们没成？！Steve让他闭嘴先看）Steve冲去问Bucky的生还消息，没消息，他立刻就冲去找点装备试图找回Bucky（Bucky在这里居然还补了一刀：你那些装备都不行），Peggy和Howard帮忙，Steve在Zola实验台上找到Bucky时有多宽慰——接着他们并肩作战Steve全跳了过去，到了那决定性的时刻，Bucky掉了下去。Bucky在他身边猛吸了一大口气。  
Steve还是完成了任务，Gabe逮住了Zola，但Steve基本是被半扛半拖回去的，他连路都走不了。咆哮突击队每一个队友都过来紧紧拥抱他，勒疼Steve的骨头，强迫他清醒一些，甚至还剥下他肮脏的制服重新给他套上军装。回去的途中，Steve从他一片死寂的脑子里翻检出一星半点的理智，当他看到那间被轰炸成废墟的小酒馆时再一次崩溃了，径直跌跌撞撞离队走了进去，在酒柜里翻出烈酒，咆哮突击队给他搬了一套还算完整的桌椅，陪着Steve喝了一杯，让Steve在那里接着喝。  
回忆的情感波动太过强烈，Steve想着想着画面就跟着有了些变化，他手里握着一瓶威士忌和酒杯，给自己倒酒，视线不怎么清晰，他的手和整个身体都有点抖， 这不是第一瓶而是第二瓶了，他的脑子一点没糊，酒又难喝，但一点作用也没有。  
Peggy找到了他，劝他，Steve看了她一眼，心中没有任何触动，她理解这些，但她看不到Steve心里的狂风暴雨。接着他总算振作起来，在能将Hydra一网打尽的时候分析战况，没有Bucky做后援，战术就得重新调整，Steve采取了正面进攻的战略。  
然后是坠机，Peggy说的每一句话在无线电里传出来，但他把飞机开向了北冰洋。  
跳机！Bucky冲着他喊，晃着他的肩膀，Steve这才意识到他和记忆中的自己重叠了，Bucky把他扯到了一边，尝试去阻止记忆里的Steve，他的手穿过了Steve的肩膀，看着飞机直直冲向北冰洋。  
Steve没第一时间失去意识，那颗炸弹爆炸了，冲击波将他从驾驶座上震了下来，冰层迅速蔓延冻上机舱玻璃，记忆场景里的Steve意识模糊，眨眼缓慢，在寒冰把他包裹起来前Steve看到自己虚弱得睁不开眼，有一瞬细小的微笑，稍纵即逝，冰雪让他的皮肤褪尽血色，覆盖住他越来越慢的呼吸。  
“混球！”Bucky怒吼着把他撞在床头板上，连接断开了，Steve头顶一阵钝痛，Bucky撞上了他的下巴，长发有一半扫在了他脸上，带出一些凉意。Bucky几乎埋在Steve锁骨上，“你这混蛋，”他暴怒的声音让Steve脊椎一阵战栗，“你这混蛋！”他再次跨坐在Steve身上，红着眼睛，再次把额头用力抵在Steve额头上。Steve被他胡乱抹了一把脸才发现自己脸上有眼泪痕迹。“给我看。”Bucky威胁，右手扳住他的下巴，“给我看所有的！”  
Steve瞪他，“不然我就自己看。”Bucky也瞪着他。  
“好吧！”Steve愤怒地说，声音半点也没比Bucky的威胁小，他双手抓住Bucky的脸，将更多回忆推到前面。他的军营里第一个吻当然不是Peggy，是那位将军的秘书，绰号小玫瑰的金发姑娘。之后Peggy冲着盾牌雏形开枪，那时Steve才真正为Peggy心跳起来。而之后多次从将军那里接任务时小玫瑰仍然与他调情，Bucky那时只以为是美国队长头衔带来的魅力。小玫瑰倒没再吻过他，反倒和Steve达成一个小交易：她第一时间把将军那边消息的变动传达给Steve或者Peggy或者Bucky或者其他咆哮突击队成员，Steve如果在任务中弄到什么好东西就得给她留点儿——Bucky那时有自己的黑市渠道，反正他在军队里混的时间比Steve长，甚至还给Steve支招怎么追Peggy，也帮他搞过点好东西，还以为Steve送去给Peggy当礼物。其他队员也这么觉得，没人想到那些消息还有小玫瑰的手笔。  
难怪Peggy对你爱理不理。Bucky扇了Steve一下，Steve瞪他，Bucky看着Steve脑内回放那个吻，还有Peggy的最后一吻，还有内战时Steve和Sharon的那个吻——特别是最后那个，电影里拍得可尴尬了，实际上Steve只是感激地抓住她用力亲了一下，Sharon一脸“在卧底身份曝光前我倒是很愿意和队长来上一段”的好笑表情拍着Steve让他们快干正事。  
Steve拽着Bucky向前，更早的时刻，战争还没开始之前。Bucky泡妞还试图给Steve找一个，Steve不太情愿宁愿自己尝试约会却总是失败；Steve干架输了被Bucky解救时的沮丧，他们为干架这事吵了不知道多少次了，直到他们都各退一步，Steve继续干架，Bucky也继续帮忙并教Steve怎么打（没血清时Steve经常被打得挺惨）；Bucky泡妞基本总能成功，Steve老是失败，Bucky觉得Steve挺不错但姑娘们不这么觉得……直到那一天。  
Steve看了看被他拽到那个时刻的Bucky，在回忆里他们俩的灵体像老电影那样有点儿朦胧，记忆本身反倒没多少失真。那时他们俩已经成了最好的朋友，Bucky还不到十五岁，跟Steve叨叨叨他的初吻，抱怨起女孩嘴上的唇膏味道，Steve涌起一阵强烈的好奇，追问Bucky接吻是不是真像浪漫小说里写的那么浪漫。  
真的？Bucky不敢置信地戳着Steve，就算没感觉但是这也挺烦的。那个时候？  
Steve踢了他一脚，让回忆接着往下走。Steve和Bucky约好看电影，正好Bucky和女孩约会结束，Steve看着Bucky和那个女孩亲了几下，心满意足地跑过来搭着他的肩膀。  
我那会儿还有点婴儿肥。Bucky的金属臂也搭着Steve的肩膀，Steve看了看他。  
十四五岁的Steve和Bucky在街上乱跑，Steve还没窜个子而Bucky已经比他高了大半个头，Steve仰脸看着Bucky在那里继续话多。周围飘浮的情绪里并没有嫉妒——嫉妒更像一种紧缩感，胸腔稍稍缩紧的那种不适。小Steve的脸上有点儿困惑，小Bucky没察觉到。  
那时候你在想什么？成年还有金属手的Bucky问。  
我好奇。Steve看向回忆中更矮小的自己。你那时总在抱怨接吻没什么特别有意思的地方。  
是没什么，一点儿技巧。Bucky回答。这是你回溯过去，发现你对我有点想法的时候？  
回溯的时候总是更容易找出关键。Steve叹息，指示Bucky接着往下看。快到了。  
小Bucky向小Steve抱怨接吻没意思，小Steve在那儿思考问题所在：但你吻过姑娘之后看起来很开心。  
是啦。小Bucky回答。亲过之后女孩儿更愿意我把手放在她们身上。  
吻每一个女孩都那样？小Steve追问。  
大部分呗。小Bucky回答。  
我也想试试。小Steve想。回忆里Steve的思考声音更年轻，小Bucky承诺帮忙Steve尽快找个女孩感受一下接吻和在小巷子里摸索，小Steve没反对。他们逐渐长高，小Steve不时看到Bucky和女孩儿约会，跳舞，把女孩儿抱起来，保护性地圈着她们的肩膀。随着年龄增长，他们外表体格的差距在泡妞上的区别影响也显著拉大，Steve倒没嫉妒过，好奇渐渐变成了喜爱与羡慕，他开始喜爱Bucky和姑娘们度过愉快约会后的放松表情，摊在破沙发上讲姑娘们的趣事。Bucky约会后偶尔看起来颇为心满意足，回忆里Steve的情感与思绪也跟着牵动——那时Bucky对Steve很好，对姑娘们也很好，Steve日渐频繁地想象着Bucky遇到浪漫小说里写的真爱会是什么样子，会如何对待那个女孩……周围的情绪渐渐浮现了失落，Steve自省着，猜想着他对待那个命中注定的女孩大概也不会比现在他对Bucky更好了，而Bucky很可能对待真爱的女孩超过对待Steve。  
“……这感觉起来不太像嫉妒。”Bucky低低地说，右手仍握着Steve的后脑勺。  
有时候我想要你也那样对待我。Steve记忆里的那个小个子困惑不已，各种各样的挫败接踵而至，Bucky的人生一切顺利，倒是有不少人打趣Bucky该换个差不多体格的新朋友别再和小正义坏脾气Rogers混了，Bucky反驳打趣回去，胳膊仍然搂着Steve的肩膀。年轻的Steve对此是骄傲的，他有个Bucky这样的好朋友，他还常常希望那友谊能持续到生命尽头。  
不过Bucky迟早会结婚来着，那时他们的友谊就得让位给家庭了。年轻的，仍然瘦弱的Steve在又一次约会失败后踱步回家，Bucky会比Steve更早结婚基本上毫无悬念。有时候我也会想象着……你像对待你心爱的人那样对待我，或许那就能让我们永不分离。年轻的Steve没在脑海里大声想过这句话，但他的眼睛看向和Bucky约会的女孩儿们，悄悄评估着女孩们的性格爱好，试着帮Bucky挑出其中最好的一个，而只有Bucky问他时他才会谨慎地给出一点意见，也从没反对过Bucky约会。  
回忆再次跳跃，回到了咆哮突击队的时光，Bucky是那个有一肚子Steve的糗事可以倒出来让每个队员都笑成一团的家伙，队员和Steve关系也很好，但Bucky才是那个逗趣的，Steve内在的那层评估机制又启动了，他尝试着激发每个人最棒的部分，那还让Bucky比以往更兴奋来着，他可是真心实意为Steve多出来的新兄弟高兴。  
回忆不时被扯向Bucky掉下火车，冬日战士在天空母舰上把Steve揍成一坨屎，还有联合国通缉令发出的那些瞬间，Steve尽量把那些记忆给屏蔽了，但回忆过去总让那些情绪激烈的时刻不时在视野边缘徘徊。  
“停。”Bucky说，右手摸了摸Steve后脑勺的发尾，“停一停，Steve。”语调终于稳定下来。  
Steve试着拉开他们的思维，但现在断开变得很困难，他尝试了几次，Bucky也尝试了几次，思维之间牵扯着对方，像许多细密的丝线彼此缠绕。  
“看来魔咒更进了一步。”Steve试探着说，睁开眼睛。  
Bucky的右手移到他脸上，拇指抹去干涸的泪痕，额头仍然抵着Steve的额头。之前Bucky思维里惊恐交加疼痛不已的声响消褪了下去，一阵柔软的，类似温暖的毯子般的感觉包裹过来。  
“我没有——”Steve试着解释，Bucky打断了他。  
“我知道。”Bucky吻了吻他的嘴唇，身体紧贴着Steve的身体。“现在我知道了。”

*

Wanda从那种情绪中挣脱出来，动了动，才意识到自己光着双脚，踩在Steve和Bucky房间门外的地板上。  
“Wanda.”Vision提醒她，“你在这里站了二十六分钟十九秒。”他的眼睛很是担忧，手里展开了一条绒毯。“这段时间里，你的眼睛一直呈现出你的能力的颜色。”  
Wanda动了动脚趾，地板有点凉。Vision用绒毯包裹住她穿着银色条纹睡衣的肩膀。  
“我走神了，是不是？”Wanda问，有时候别人陷入剧烈的情绪波动时，她会不自觉受其感染，甚至会加强对方的情绪波动。  
“你读到了什么？”Vision点头，询问她所读到的情绪，引导着她走回房间。心灵宝石让Vision能察觉他人的位置，Wanda一走出房间还停滞在Steve和Bucky门外时，他就察觉到了。  
“我还是分不清友情与爱情的区别。”Wanda承认，有点沮丧，回头看向紧闭的双人卧室门。“他们俩现在没问题了。”  
Vision犹豫了1.75秒，Wanda像是察觉到了什么不同那样看向他。  
“我认为你是对的。”Vision说，把她送回卧室床上。“Mr. Rogers和Mr. Barnes会处理好那些感情。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 文明5，Steam游戏，感兴趣的可以去搜。  
> 可多人策略游戏XD玩家可以选一个国家从无到有建立起来，并强盛你的国家and搞好外交要么打仗要么贸易，和历史基本完全一致。  
> 比如中国埃及日本印度罗马希腊美德英法俄罗斯……来吧，搞历史吧。  
> 已经出到6了不过我还想看看有没有新资料片……  
> 文明5有很多逗比贴反馈，比如：  
> 【站在历史的长河上看，你会发现，你往往是和你的臣民对立起来的，你知道你的决定是为了让国力强盛，让国家屹立于世界民族之林，但是臣民们会高呼民主平等自由保障权益等等等等口号，哪怕隔壁来复枪都造出来了，你也得为了他们先锤个马戏团  
> 你会想：妈的这帮愚民；他们会说：我操这个暴君】  
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/35539724
> 
> 对欧洲历史感兴趣可以搞搞P社四萌。  
> 顺带P社四萌是《欧陆风云2》《维多利亚2》《钢铁雄心234》《十字军之王2》（数字貌似是比较受欢迎的版本）  
> 十字军之王丧心病狂23333  
> 有时候为了保持领地和财产和王位啥的需要各种丧失乱伦娶个八十岁老太太减税还是娶了我的亲妹子以及我姑姑试图和我弟结婚获得统治权或者暗杀了我那白痴大儿子让聪明小儿子上位因为我的继承法是长子继承啊卧槽（。）  
> http://weibo.com/1678843974/BbKrfA8Gv?from=page_1005051678843974_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1486916029414  
> （搞得我很想玩……）（Wait……）
> 
> 我的世界/Minecraft我觉得很容易上瘾XDDDD不过等史蒂夫和巴基搞完洗脑这事估计要天天玩耍，还有饥荒HHHHH让他们感受一下死了又死是什么心情（啥）（被虐得死去活来需要好好静一静的我）  
> 顺带说一下Minecraft主角就叫史蒂夫哈哈哈哈哈哈颤抖吧史蒂夫！
> 
> 我买了正版模拟人生4和饥荒合集，等有空再玩（买）丧失十字军和文明……
> 
> 2\. 阿米什人（Amish）是美国和加拿大安大略省的一群基督新教再洗礼派门诺会信徒（又称亚米胥派），通常被认为拒绝使用现代科技，但事实上许多阿米什人村都使用电力，并且还拥有发电机和蓄电池。  
> http://baike.baidu.com/view/568485.htm  
> 是的，川普竞选有这事儿。华裔超多站了川普。  
> 有兴趣可以去搜“亚裔细分法案”。
> 
> 3\. Sam说的印第安人向全美国宣战。嗯，作为一个殖民国家的美利坚，别忘了当年屠杀印第安人占有土地也是历史的一页，而且政府还一直在洗白这个呢，和奴隶制并列黑历史。
> 
> 4\. 小玫瑰这个梗嘛有一半是因为我真的很喜欢小玫瑰嘛，她多萌啊。而且小玫瑰的“看上了就亲！”画风让我想起那些调情高手们……欸史蒂夫你基友巴基就是个调情高手好伐。


	3. Barter/交换

Bucky停了一会儿，等Steve镇定下来，Steve的两只手还捧着他的后脑勺。  
“……所以你爱我。”Steve半信半疑地说。“不是兄弟那种。”  
Bucky翻了个巨大的白眼：“伙计，我从解冻开始就在暗示你我到底读了多少美国队长/冬日战士小黄文了。”他低头用额头敲了敲Steve的脑门，“谁他妈会读自己和兄弟的小黄文？”Steve在他嘴唇下放松了点。“你会读你和Stark的小黄文吗？网上除了我们俩的就是写美国队长/钢铁侠最多，哦还有雷神睡你，你睡Sam，我和黑寡妇互相睡。”  
“呃，”Steve打了个颤，“严格来说Stark算我侄子那一辈好吗，千万别。我会在电脑上屏蔽掉那些的。”  
Bucky看着他，Steve看回来，Bucky挪了挪身体，趴在Steve身上，Steve思绪里闪过一丝被逗乐的愉悦，他们俩一起找了个能最大限度让他们从胸口到小腿都互相紧贴的姿势躺好。  
“你差点把我吓出心脏病。”Bucky抱怨，“你的聊天技能全点在演讲上了是不？泡妞不行就算了，你泡我也这么烂。我可有一百岁了，经不起你这么来一下，OK？”  
Steve瞪他：“突然被自己以为是一辈子好兄弟的家伙表白也很惊吓。”  
“说明你的心脏不行。”Bucky装模作样地评价，“你刚刚直接死机了，再晚个几秒我就要被你那烂到不行的‘无声拒绝’给搞死了。要不是我认识你快有一辈子，肯定没这耐心等你重启。”  
“好了我知道你这两年没少上网。”Steve哭笑不得，有点不好意思。“我有点儿想知道……”他还有一丁点犹豫。  
“我们脑子连着呢。”Bucky接上下半句，“所以你想什么我都知道——我从什么时候开始意识到我们俩有点不对劲？让我想想……”  
“你确定你还记得？”Steve忍着笑。  
“嘿！只有我能开洗脑玩笑。”Bucky用额头撞他。Steve闭嘴了，手指把Bucky的长发别到耳朵后面，大面积肌肤接触十分舒服，他简直不想停下来，之前有那么多年他们都勾肩搭背，但从没想过更进一步——Steve自己意识到了那些朦胧困惑的感觉，却没有付诸行动，而……Bucky？  
Bucky想了一会儿，Steve接收到了他跳来跳去的记忆片段，二战战场，布鲁克林，Peggy，战壕，Zola实验台，冷冻柜，每个场景都很短暂，Bucky像网络搜索那样挑挑拣拣，最后停在了一个夏日午后。  
那天发生了什么？Steve在他的记忆旁边探头探脑。  
没什么特别的。Bucky想了想。我在这方面比你迟钝一点儿。  
没关系。Steve马上说，语调十分柔和，比起平时那种严肃正经的说话方式（美国队长式的，其实Steve本身就是那样）要柔和得多。Bucky的回忆停在接妹妹Rebecca回家的路上，教堂里一位新郎正抱着新娘走出来，亲友们往他们头上撒花瓣。Rebecca在Bucky记忆里一直十分漂亮，Barnes家的大眼睛和方下巴在她脸上混合出了坚毅和性感。  
Rebecca站在那儿凑热闹向新郎新娘欢呼，Bucky冲他们吹口哨。Rebecca说了一句：不知道我未来的丈夫会不会这么抱着我穿过教堂大门。  
找个够强壮的。记忆里的Bucky回答。如果他不够结实，我帮你训练他的肌肉。  
如果碰上个像Steve那么瘦的怎么办？Rebecca说。  
那我帮他一起扛着你走过教堂大门。Bucky回答。Rebecca大笑，又问Bucky现在力气够不够抱起一个姑娘。Bucky挽了挽袖子就把她抱了起来，Rebecca一路尖叫着被他扛回了家，整条街的人都被逗乐了。  
两个小妹妹嚷着也要抱，Bucky扛Rebecca回来已经有点儿喘了，但还是坚持抱着两个小的在屋子里晃了一圈。  
“哦等等，”Steve插嘴，“这是不是那天……”  
“没错。”Bucky附和。那时Bucky已经跟Steve合租了一间小屋子，晚上他回到出租屋的时候，Steve正在画画，Bucky进门就来了一句让我试试我的力气。Steve哭笑不得地被Bucky给横抱了起来。回忆里的Bucky情绪相当不错，对着手臂里Steve的重量微笑，而Steve忙着抓紧Bucky保持平衡，根本没注意到。  
“如果你是个姑娘，我们可能早就结婚啦。”Bucky的布鲁克林腔过了这么多年都没变，“我那时候就想‘要是这小混蛋是个姑娘’——”  
Steve拍他，“我可不是。”Bucky蹭了蹭Steve的腿，Steve又闭嘴了。  
接着Bucky的思绪又跳到了二战时期，107军团的兄弟们开着枪冲锋陷阵，休息时谈起各自的姑娘，Bucky倒是有很多风流韵事可聊，不过聊着聊着他就会想起Steve。部队里有人偶尔和身边兄弟帮把手，Bucky约过后方的小护士，欧洲的漂亮姑娘，也自己动手解决肾上腺素带来的老二问题。偶尔他也会想，如果Steve和他一起参军，他们俩会不会在没女人的情况下帮把手？或者在战场上来个双人约会（只要他能找到两个不错的单身姑娘）欧洲姑娘也不怎么介意身高，士兵们总是受欢迎的。不过很快就到了Zola实验台上，他尽全力撑了下去，撑到戳过血清的Steve救下他，说实话回去的路上他们这一大帮107军团士兵基本都是靠肾上腺素走完全程，抵达营地时很快就全瘫在行军床上睡死了。  
我可记得你懵了好几个小时。Steve在Bucky的回忆里看着107军团胜利回归那段。我在你旁边看起来真的那么……有点怪，我都认不出那是我。  
对我来说你之前就这么高。Bucky乐了，挣扎着用右手比划了一下Steve以前的身高。然后嘭地一下，你变成了这样。  
我也适应了一段时间。Steve承认，没动嘴唇，思绪已经顺利传达给了对方：你在二战的时候不专心？  
我总得想点什么，好吧？Bucky冲他挑眉毛。我家人可没你这么蠢的，他们都能照顾好自己，只有你烦得要命，我经常得想着点，哪天你再被揍个半死的时候我可不在布鲁克林，这就够让我烦的了。  
Steve忍着笑：“然后你就从‘偶尔想着点那个小个子’直接跳到了‘在网上搜小黄文’？”  
Bucky一脸不置可否：“我能怎样？冬日战士那会儿就是九头蛇在强迫我这个战俘干脏话，后面的我们都干过了，电影第二部拍得可比我们当时收敛得多，可能三十年代的哥们情谊让现代好莱坞挺尴尬来着。那可不是一点儿，而是很大倒退，伙计。”  
Steve撇嘴，想了一会儿他们在天空母舰上的全套“你是我的朋友我不会跟你打的”“不我不认识你你是我的任务”以及来回互殴摔来打去附加撞沉三艘贵得要死的空中母舰。“是挺gay的，比电影里gay多了。而且我们那一架还很贵。”  
“联合国砸钱的方向不对呗，这又不能怪我们。21世纪提升了的女性地位的同时，对男性情谊的看法倒是倒退了不少。”Bucky坏笑着抱怨，“我们那会儿这根本不gay好吗。”  
“我们那会儿这只能算兄弟吵架，最多加上点黑帮矛盾。”Steve点头同意。“光我们那条街就能找出三四个伙计跟朋友兄弟干架干得比我们还狠的例子。”  
Bucky靠着枕头，大半个身体紧贴着Steve，Steve也紧贴着他，在黏得这么紧的情况下倒不至于老二蠢蠢欲动，毕竟魔咒这种强制拉近距离的力量并不自然，如果他们俩能选，就算黏在一起也不会像现在这样不得不浑身紧贴对方的。  
“说到小黄文。”Bucky回想着逃亡的两年，在黑市上弄到二手电脑和偷接网线这种记忆也跳到了Steve眼前。“有一些写得不错，大部分都是写我们两个怎么互相操——”Steve憋住一声呛住了的咳嗽，不过这也让Bucky接收到了。  
“我也看过一点。”Steve脸红了，台灯光线把他脸上的尴尬照得清清楚楚，然后他回过神：“你拿小黄文当消遣？”  
Bucky耸肩，左肩让这动作不怎么明显。“我只需要一个手机就能读下载的所有小黄文，没人会怀疑一个低头看手机的家伙是冬日战士。”  
Steve好笑地看着他。  
Bucky动了动，用右手支撑着脑袋，看着Steve枕在枕头上。“但那些小黄文确实不错，”他看Steve有点儿不明所以，又补充：“我是说写得好的那些。”  
“看文满足性幻想？”Steve猜测，脑子里悄悄回忆起自己开始看文的原因……文笔和情节抓人眼球是首要原因，归根结底还是那些作者描写的情感，优秀作品本身描写的Steve和Bucky接近了他们的思维模式，情感表达也合情合理。  
“不不不，”Bucky抗议，“把情感表达什么扔一边去，Steve，这跟那些完全只是在想象中猜测我们怎么搞的脑洞无关，我看小黄文是因为我他妈的没事可做，我花了一个礼拜就看完了所有美国队长被解冻后的资料，然后就在回想我他妈杀了多少人还有21世纪搞出了什么新发明之间来回折腾——除了这些我真的没事可做，在网上看黄片也不能拯救我。”  
Steve瞪他：“体能训练？躲开九头蛇的追捕？”  
“听着，”Bucky解释，如果不是他缺了左手，现在Steve就能看到他挥着手强调了。“在天空母舰之后，九头蛇就散了，藏了起来。你知道我每次干活都戴面具，很显然九头蛇打算把我的脸当杀手锏来用——Howard那事你知道，跟你在桥上打架的时候也一样。”他转了转眼睛，“我一路逃离美国大陆藏在欧洲都没人发现，这很有问题。”  
“如果不是Zemo搞得你被全球通缉，我和Sam根本找不到你。”Steve假装严肃地指出，“关于这点我们可有好一笔账要算。”  
“难道我不能有点自己的空间好好把那些死亡名单搞出来吗？”Bucky被逗乐了，“所以通缉令一出我马上就被找到了呗。”  
“九头蛇在天空母舰那事后就又藏了起来。”Steve分析着Bucky透露的讯息。“天空母舰是他们派给你的最后一次任务。”  
“保养我这把武器很贵，经济危机总是让人不怎么高兴。”Bucky像模像样地评论，“也可能是在中东战场上花了太多钱，九头蛇在美国没钱了。”  
“冰柜和洗脑装置可以连续使用起码十几年。”Steve戳他，“你没那么贵。”  
Bucky大笑，“小黄文里还说我对你来说是无价之宝呢。”他冲Steve眨眼，那眼神简直能让教皇堕落。  
Steve假装不为所动，用眼神回敬他“怎样？”，Bucky仍然心情不错，甚至还舔了舔嘴唇，这回Steve跟着教皇堕落了，双手捧着Bucky的脸让他们在这个吻里平静下来。嘴唇接触本身并没有魔力，魔力在于对方给予的亲近许可——他们早已足够亲近，现在接吻和更进一步也只像解绑那样，最后一层自我设置的阻碍从意识上自行剥落。肉体的兴奋甚至还有意识融合带来的加倍情绪翻涌，接吻的同时还能感觉到对方的感受，双赢。  
Bucky停下来：“接吻技巧没长进啊伙计。”他从记忆里翻检出Steve少得可怜的几个吻，Steve摊手。  
于是Bucky教了他几招，魔咒让Steve接吻水准大有进步。  
“你是不是靠小黄文——”Steve停了停，“放松压力。”反正在逃亡过程中也不大可能找个姑娘什么的。  
Bucky一脸你懂的表情。  
Steve翻了眼睛。

*

“我进来啦。”Sam用手捂着眼睛打开门，“我可不想看到两个裸男抱在一起——”他看着床上睡成一团的Steve和Bucky。“幸好有内裤。”  
他走到床边咳嗽了两声，Steve和Bucky都动了动。  
“早餐吃华夫饼和树莓麦片！”Wanda在厨房那里大声宣布，Vision帮她摆放餐具。Sam在那边乐个没完，叫他们两个快点过来。  
“怎么了？”Wanda端着橙汁走到房门边。Bucky正从床上歪歪倒倒地爬起来，刚站在地板上时还有点重心不稳。Steve坐到了同一侧床边，两只手揉了揉脸，两人都一头乱发，只穿着短裤。Wanda愉快地观赏着肌肉，Vision倒没啥表情变化。  
Steve突然僵住了，看了看自己的双手，握了握手指，扭头看向Bucky，眼睛瞪大了。  
Bucky清醒了点儿，看到Steve就惊呆了，伸手摸了摸左肩。  
Wanda在他们俩之间来回看。  
“操。”Steve瞪着对面那个叫Steve Rogers的身体。  
“我这就终结你的处男人生。”Bucky用Steve的脸坏笑。  
Wanda拽着Vision跑了。  
Sam抱着双臂，“我就知道你们俩有点什么不对劲，这就交换了——啥，灵魂？”  
Steve——现在内里是Bucky皱着眉，表情还挺Steve——Bucky用左手挠着下巴冒出来的一点点胡渣，Steve穿着Bucky的身体坐在床边一脸茫然。  
“你们俩好像不用黏在一起了。”Sam盯着他们。  
两人看看对方，他们没把手放在对方身上，Bucky皱眉想了想：“我听不到了。”他敲了敲太阳穴。  
“我们的意识在交换过后就……”Steve的困惑出现在Bucky脸上效果大概得双倍叠加，右手把长发拨到耳后。“听不到对方了。”  
“现在皮肤也没有刺痒。”Bucky肯定。  
Sam撇嘴，“不知道你们俩这个状况会维持多久。”他提醒，“但你们还是得吃早饭。”  
Steve和Bucky穿上T恤与运动裤，坐到了早餐桌边。Bucky现在有Steve的两只手了，顺手把自己身体的长发绑了起来，Steve用一只手吃切好的华夫饼也很顺利。Wanda和Vision很快回到了餐厅，“Dr. Strange一会儿就来。”她解释，“如果你们没问题的话，他就试试帮你们解除洗脑。”  
“你说的好像做一台手术那么简单。”Sam塞了一勺麦片。“Dr. Strange之前就是外科医生，对吧？”  
“他的履历十分优秀。”Vision在平板上调出了Dr. Strange的资料，“他曾是全球最好的脑外科医生之一。”  
Bucky耸肩——Sam还从没看过Steve的外表能表现得这么轻佻，也觉得十分有趣。而Steve在Bucky体内则看起来有些忧郁。Bucky自如地使用双手进食：“……怎么了？”  
“半点也不担心。”Sam眯着眼睛评价Bucky的大吃大喝。  
Steve用Bucky的脸做了个“我也无所谓”的表情。  
“我再也不担心你们俩了，”Sam举手投降，“你们俩在一起的时候我就有种‘你们稳赢’的感觉，”他在稳赢上强调了一下，“反正魔法也不是我的领域，现在我只期望解除过程能少点痛苦。”  
“医生说应该没什么痛苦。”Wanda说。  
“听起来挺让人放心的。”Bucky用Steve那种“我是对的”口吻赞同，继续吃他的华夫饼。

*

结果还真没什么痛苦。  
Dr. Strange再次把他们带到了某个草原，暖洋洋到有点热的温度，干燥的风和草叶味儿，触目所及的浅黄色调。  
“我需要对你们做一个短暂屏蔽。”Dr. Strange建好镜像世界后说，斗篷在旁边捧着一本魔法书。“魔咒让你们交换了灵魂，但咒语仍然让它们相连，你们只是暂时感觉不到这种联系。”他对Bucky——穿着Steve的身体点头，“先从你开始。”  
Bucky平静地坐下，按照医生的要求盘腿坐好。Dr. Strange让Wanda短暂屏蔽Steve的听觉，给Steve做了一处单独镜像。他盘腿在Bucky面前坐好，斗篷把魔法书捧到他面前，医生瞄了一眼上面的文字记载后点点头，举起双手做了一些手势，两人之间出现了金色的魔法几何图形，随着手势变换图形复杂了数倍，Dr. Strange将魔法阵推向了Bucky——Buck的灵魂——金色的灵体形象覆盖在了Steve的外表上。  
“哇哦。”Sam小声说。  
Wanda在认真观察医生的魔法运作，Vision也在记录这些细节。Steve谨慎地观察着现在整个儿变成金色的，呈现出Bucky形体的自己身体，Dr. Strange将魔法分成了三个区域，围绕着Bucky的脑袋，如图行星轨道般运行。每一个小些的魔法阵都像一阵微小的吸力，将Bucky的脸向三个方向轻微地拉拽了几毫秒，又迅速让Bucky的状态复原。  
三个魔法阵亮起了不同程度，不同区域的浅橙色，Dr. Strange看了看魔法状况，变化手势，修正其中一个魔法阵，浅橙色逐渐回到金色。“血清一直在修复你的大脑，和电击同样影响到了你的灵体状态。”他研究着魔法阵的运作，转向第二个，小心地用魔法治疗它，接着是第三个。Bucky全程用眼神跟着他脑袋周围的魔法阵变化。  
三个魔法阵都恢复成原本的金色。Dr. Strange让魔法消散，让Bucky的灵魂不再显现在Steve的外表上，解除了Steve那边的短暂屏蔽。  
“Mr. Rogers，”Dr. Strange让Steve以同样的姿势盘腿坐好。“你的治疗方案有所不同，Mr. Barnes的身体对于电击洗脑产生了条件反射，我需要用魔法展现你的大脑。”他看向Bucky，“还需要Mr. Barnes的同意。”  
“会痛吗？”Bucky问，在魔法之后他向Sam和Wanda还有Vision承认毫无不适。  
“理论上不会。”Dr. Strange询问地看向他们俩，“但治疗结束后，我认为你们会想测试一下效果。”  
“没错。”Bucky有点担忧地看向Steve，Steve用Bucky的脸摇摇头，回以一个微笑。  
“你可不能剥夺我这种乐趣。”Steve开着玩笑。  
“不好笑。”Bucky回答，在Steve脸上呈现出了明显的紧张——Steve那张脸很难说谎。Dr. Strange做了第二次屏蔽，Bucky能看到整个治疗过程。这次斗篷把书翻到了另一页，Dr. Strange起手了一个不同的魔法阵，Steve的脸呈现在Bucky身体之上。  
医生移动了双手，右手向上托起，一团金色的，近似立体投影的大脑从Steve也就是Bucky的头顶浮现，飘到两人中间。Dr. Strange用左手的食指与中指模拟了一把手术刀切开的动作，那团金色大脑一分为二。  
Bucky在透明的镜像世界里盯着Steve的反应，Steve看起来只是很好奇，坐在那里也很稳定。Dr. Strange在金色大脑上切片，不时启动新的小魔法阵进行检查，还有一次把Steve也就是Bucky的脊椎和肩胛骨也从体内拉出了金色投影。Steve和Bucky看着Dr. Strange对着大脑内部的细节进行分析，用手指点亮某些部位检查反应。  
“现在请保持不动，稳定你的呼吸频率。”Dr. Strange对Steve说。  
Steve将呼吸调整好，Dr. Strange等待着，在他的手中浮现了一个新的魔法，形状像一把金色的手术刀。  
Bucky看着另一把手术刀同样出现在Steve头顶上，Sam在旁边也屏住了呼吸。Wanda捂住嘴，尽量减少自己的呼吸存在感。  
Dr. Strange将手术刀切入大脑投影的某个区域，刀尖上点亮了魔法。Steve放在膝盖上的双手抓紧了，“稳住。”Dr. Strange提醒，缓慢地转动手术刀角度，以刀尖的魔法轻触不同的位置。Steve稳稳地坐在那里，呼吸没乱，但T恤和长裤都渐渐被汗水浸湿。医生治疗Bucky的大脑一共花了八分钟，双手一直微微颤抖，但魔法凝聚出的手术刀极其稳定。  
直到手术刀缓缓退出大脑投影与Steve/Bucky的脑袋，Dr. Strange将投影挥散，让Steve的灵体回到Bucky体内。Wanda解除了Bucky的屏蔽。  
“大脑本身没有痛觉神经。”Dr. Strange解释，“有些位置靠近其他大脑区域，治疗时你感觉到了什么？”  
“像经过脊椎的电流。”Steve擦了一把汗，将Bucky的长发捋到脑后。Bucky正用Steve的担忧表情盯着他。“我没事。”Steve向他解释，“那有点像静电，沿着脊椎向下，感觉很怪。要把身体控制住挺困难。”  
“你做得很好。”Dr. Strange说，“如果这手术在医院做，那就得进行局部麻醉，以预防碰坏了某些神经通路。整个手术会比魔法复杂得多，还会在全程一直让你保存清醒。”医生对Bucky解释，“而且现今的医疗水平无法治愈你的身体在洗脑电击下形成的条件反射，那会让你下半辈子都得担心这件事，相当于一颗定时炸弹。”  
“现在呢？”Steve问。  
“你们必须休息一下，”Dr. Strange看向Wanda。“然后我们测试治愈效果。”

*

“全新的领域，不是吗？”Sam将水瓶递给他们。Wanda在和Dr. Strange讨论洗脑相关的细节，Wanda的能力也足以洗脑他人，了解得越多，她也越能掌控自己的力量。Vision也全程帮他们记录。  
Steve和Bucky坐在草地上，Bucky的手放在Steve肩膀上。  
“我想在我们看来很困难的事物，”Steve重新稳定了呼吸，治疗过程中他感觉到了很多奇怪的不自在感。“在另一个领域看起来都很容易解决。”  
“至少你也得问问Thor阿斯加德能不能治他。”Sam在他们都喝了点水后调侃。  
“Thor最近不在地球，否则我可以问问他。”Steve摊手，露出一个放松许多的笑容，“时机不凑巧，伙计。”  
“我喜欢魔法。”Bucky说，“不知道能不能学一点儿。你知道，我们两个都擅长冷兵器热兵器，魔法也是一种武器。”  
“但医生是医生。”Steve看向在和Wanda讨论细节的Dr. Strange，“力量得握在正确的手里。”  
“说得容易。”Bucky笑了，“瞧瞧两次世界大战。”  
“如果你去竞选总统，肯定能行。”Sam突然说。  
Steve冲Sam挑起一边眉毛，那表情在Bucky脸上可有趣了：“Sam Wilson，你知道Coulson手里有一大堆美国队长漫画对吧？”  
Sam想了两秒钟：“……你是说漫画里的美国队长当了总统？”  
“有个漫画里就是这样。”Steve身上的汗水渐渐蒸发，“美国队长当了总统，好像治理国家时挺好，但他去世后，美国立刻就陷入了混乱。一个榜样力量不足以永久引导人民前进。”  
“这行不通。”Bucky指出，“你知道那些黑暗面，但你缺乏政治经验，像川普那样，你需要一大票幕僚。”  
“但我不能保证我所做的每一个决定都是正确的。”Steve说，Bucky的脸分外严肃。Bucky在Steve的脸上也表现出了认真思索的表情。“没人能保证他的每一个决定是正确的。”  
“人类历史？事后回想总能发现更多规律走向。”Dr. Strange插了进来，“人类是在摸索中前进的。”  
“总统也会犯错误，这是正常的。”Steve思考，“整个国家最聪明的人都聚集在白宫，试图把国家带领向富足平等，但这不容易。”  
“有时候总统那帮人还得使用非常手段。”Bucky补充，“资本主义总是靠剥削其他人来使自己富足，而社会主义？苏联解体了，苏联那会儿腐败得一塌糊涂。”  
“中国目前干得不错。”Steve指出这一点，“我想我们可以待会儿再聊，我觉得我准备好了。”  
“对我的身体温柔点行不？”Bucky好笑地拍拍他，转向医生，“我也准备好了。”  
Dr. Strange让Wanda上前。Vision也走了过来，向他们解释自己的用处：“我可以增加身体密度，控制住你们的身体，避免你们伤害到自己或他人。”  
“很好，来吧。”Bucky说。  
Wanda施展了一个魔法，红色的魔法能量束缚住了Steve的四肢，维持住一个模拟的电椅形状，Vision站在Steve背后随时待命。  
Steve看Wanda在咬着指甲，笑了更大了：“你得冷静点，Wanda，我不会有事的。”  
“我的口音没问题吗？索科维亚的语言发音说起俄语来有点儿口音。”Wanda深呼吸，“我真的不想因为口音导致别的问题。”  
“首先你得别把指甲油吃下去。”Steve开着玩笑，“我没事，你要想控制我，就得在气势上先压倒我。”  
“没错。”Bucky补充，看向Dr. Strange，“我这回不用被屏蔽掉那些单词了？”  
“事实上不用，”Dr. Strange说，用魔法让Steve的灵魂呈现在Bucky的外表之上，设下检测用的小型魔法阵。“魔法治疗总是立刻奇效，但我可以暂时屏蔽你的听觉。”他对Bucky进行了短暂屏蔽，Sam也被赶远了些以防误伤。  
Wanda和Vision交换了一个眼神，Vision的目光让她镇定下来。Wanda清了一下喉咙，根据Steve那个美国队长小本子上记载的洗脑词和走动顺序，开始沿着逆时针方向报出词组：“Контроль. （Control）”  
Steve——Bucky的身体颤了一下，他的表情绷紧了。  
Wanda紧紧抓着本子，等待了五秒钟，走到下一个位置。“Подчиниться. （Obey）”  
Steve出了比刚才更多的冷汗，Wanda再次看了Vision一眼，Vision再次对她点头示意。“Советский. （Soviet）”  
她念出下一个词。“Hаграда. （Reward）”走近Vision的位置，Steve的背后。  
Steve喘息的声音几乎盖过Wanda的下一个词组。“Возвращение на Родина. （Homecoming）”  
Wanda另一只手开始聚集起红色魔力，“Cправедливость. （Justice）”Steve肌肉上青筋暴起，头向后撞上了椅背——就算那只是魔力形成的椅背也一样。Sam在Bucky身边咬紧牙齿，Bucky在Steve体内，双手握拳握得死紧。  
眼看着Steve在抗拒洗脑词的力量，Dr. Strange谨慎地盯着魔法阵的检测，向Bucky和Sam示意Steve没事。  
“Желание. （Wish）”Wanda继续下去，Vision双手放在Steve肩膀上，稳住他在洗脑词下的抽搐，Steve大口呼吸着，右手在魔法束缚下握紧到关节发白，左手只有金色的半透明灵体，和右手一样握拳握得微微颤抖。“Товарный вагон. （Boxcar）”  
“不。”Steve咬着牙说，Wanda看向Dr. Strange和Bucky，医生示意她继续。  
“Жертвоприношение. （Sacrifice）”Wanda念出第九个词。Steve嘶喊出声，在椅子里挣扎，Vision稳稳地控制住他，这次洗脑测试不能中途停止，Bucky几乎要冲上前，但他控制住了自己。  
Wanda走回了Steve面前，完成最后一步：“Красный. （Red）”Steve的抽搐跟着静止了，头向前垂了下去。  
“Sputnik.”她合上笔记本，Steve在这个启动词下剧烈颤抖了一瞬，接着，他就像打瞌睡时突然被唤醒那样，以正常清醒速度抬起了头。“Солдат. （Soldier）”Wanda镇定地说，左手维持着那团魔力。  
Steve喘着气，呼吸频率比先前稍快，Bucky的长发几乎半湿着贴在他的脸上，浑身上下都是冷汗。Vision仍稳住他的双肩，额头上的心灵宝石在此刻散发出浅黄色的光芒，检查着Steve，同时也是Bucky的身体状况。  
他看向Wanda，金色的脸孔仍然覆在Bucky的五官之上。“Wanda.”他露出一个累惨了的微笑。“Bucky.”他冲Bucky咧嘴。  
Dr. Strange第一时间撤销了几个魔法，Bucky冲了过去：“操你你这个混球！”他把Steve从魔法下解放出来，撑住他的左边。  
“好了我没事。”Steve用右手别扭地拍了拍他，在Bucky身体里经历这么一遍也让他脸色惨白。“身体状况如何？”他问Dr. Strange。  
“更接近高强度劳动造成的过度疲劳。”医生列出了一张魔法数据表，“我等会儿将这些数据变化告诉你们。”  
Sam扶着Steve让他能坐到医生旁边的草地上休息。医生向Bucky解释洗脑的大部分作用在生理因素上面，而Bucky的灵魂受其影响则轻微得多。修整了五分钟后Steve表示除了累得要死外他好多了，于是Bucky坐上了Wanda模拟出的洗脑椅。Wanda和Vision走了第二遍洗脑流程，Bucky也对洗脑单词有所反应，但状况比Steve好一些。  
“你们需要更多休息，”Dr. Strange读完了所有在洗脑词触发下他们的大脑与身体数据变化，“只要你们试图抵抗洗脑词触发的应激反应，就没问题。”他看向Bucky，“你是一位勇士，Mr. Barnes，九头蛇肯定费了极大努力才成功维持住冬日战士的状态，而血清一直在不断修复你的大脑。”他和两人握了握手，“洗脑再也不会控制住你们了，血清会加强你们的神经回路，如果再有反派试图给你们的大脑通电——”医生想了想，“血清会帮助你们建立起反抗机制，再也不会像现在这样了。”  
Steve和Bucky向Dr. Strange表达了诚挚的感谢，他挥了挥手：“我是个医生，搞定了就是搞定了，接下来你们跟着Wanda就行，我还有——”他看了眼手表，“一些魔法书得看，跟上。”他解除了镜像世界，斗篷抱着魔法书飘在他身后。  
“那些洗脑的玩意儿可真够呛。”Sam撑着他们俩穿过圣所的魔法通道，Vision也帮忙撑着他们的身体。“我觉得你们俩需要洗个澡，再好好睡上一觉。”  
“嘶。”Steve缩了缩，Bucky也皱起眉毛，他摸向Steve满是汗水的后颈：“我觉得那刺痛又来了。”他们俩在皮肤接触下镇定了一些。  
“可能这个魔法加快缩短了你们的灵魂交换时间。”Wanda解释，“魔法之间会互相影响。”  
“我觉得我马上就要睡着了。”Steve咕哝着抱歉，打了一个大哈欠。Bucky连眼皮都快撑不开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 写这章时虾米给我推荐了Brian McKnight的《Home》，这位是老牌巨星啦，好多歌都很好听的。  
> 顺带这首歌我觉得很适合这篇文的Steve和Bucky，歌词好棒棒……
> 
> 2\. 关于脑部手术这回事，的确有小提琴家在手术中拉琴以让医生精确定位治疗手部震颤。  
> http://world.chinadaily.com.cn/2014-08/11/content_18287605.htm  
> 巴基的问题应该是洗脑强行塑造空白的听话人格，大部分都是作用于记忆区域（海马体），但也不是全部，魔法运作原理不同，还是等漫威官方解释……
> 
> 3\. 队长当总统这段漫画出自这里的资料：  
> http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_86ebe6  
> http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_86ed3f  
> http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_86ed31  
> 补一个队长的政治倾向：  
> http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_11a51a6
> 
> 4\. 洗脑词组我根据官方稍微引申了一下，既然我写这文的同时还打破了第四面墙（让角色本身讨论了电影和同人小黄文XD）……那么也可以不完全按照官方电影细节来（你故意的是不是）  
> （当然漫画原台词就是那十个洗脑词了，然而他们还看了漫威电影……默默望天）  
> 洗脑词我保留了官方的“渴望”“归乡”与“货车”，其他的词我觉得有些很适合战俘Bucky被九头蛇驱使的核心内容，有些是Bucky的命运写照，“苏维埃”与“红色”是特别苏联的两个词2333，冬兵在苏联解体前就被九头蛇从毛子那儿弄到手了，总觉得苏联会努力把冬兵洗脑成一个共产主义分子……  
> （冬兵前长官卡波夫：还能不能一起好好建设社会主义了？！）（很好你努力建设社会主义的样子成功引起了我的注意←够）  
> “Sputnik”是队3的代号，这词也是苏联第一颗人造卫星，1957年10月4日发射（咋地了难道还不让我苏联一下么……）
> 
> 俄语单词是查在线词典来着，词组也是。一个小技巧是中译毛子语/其他小语种用在线翻译网站容易有偏差，我试了一下一个中文词在几个网站上给出的翻译完全不同（。）但是用英语的准确率就高多了，因此文中放上了俄语/英语单词对照。  
> 英语以其简单易学的语法貌似普及率比较高……其实世界语也很不错的，不过普及率没英语高……  
> （不禁心疼起了大天朝的中文之难学程度……）


	4. Sunder/分离

Steve睁开眼睛。  
嗨，帅哥。Bucky的脸离他很近，蓝眼睛望着他，而不是——对，我们换回来了。Bucky在脑子里向他解释，Steve的大腿上传来一点磨蹭的触感。没错我们的脑子还连着。Bucky枕在枕头上，胡渣长了一点儿，微笑和以前一模一样。我觉得我们闻起来都发臭了。  
多久？Steve问。  
差不多睡了十九个小时，我醒了还没两分钟你就醒了。Bucky冲他挑眉毛。洗澡？  
Steve还有点儿疲倦，从Bucky那儿也传来相同的感受，不过他们的胃都在抗议。两人刚挣扎着想起来时，房门被敲响了。  
Vision推着一辆餐车进来，向他们解释Wanda读到了他们苏醒的意识（当然并没有读他们在想什么），早已准备好了食物，等他们充分休息后再出现在众人面前也没问题。  
“Wanda怎么样？”Steve问。  
“她很好。”Vision回答，说话方式与语调都十分英式。“她对自己能力的掌控在这次治疗后更加精确。”Sam已经在餐厅那儿群发消息说冬日战士解除了洗脑该开派对了什么的，Dr. Strange忙他的魔法。  
Vision关上房门，Bucky一脸发现了什么的表情：“我觉得他们俩有点困难。”  
“Vision和Wanda？”Steve和他一起下床，互相勾肩搭背地进入浴室。热水冲掉皮肤上的汗水，Bucky低着头让水柱冲淋后颈肌肉，Steve移到他背后，按捏Bucky紧绷的肩背。“Vision是个好伙计。”  
“两岁的好伙计？”Bucky在Steve手指下放松，交换了几小时灵魂后他们对对方的身体状况心知肚明，Steve准确地找到了他肌肉酸痛的位置。“Wanda也是个好姑娘。”  
“他们都缺乏实战经验，”Steve评价，Bucky的长发在热水下颜色更深。“但这一点不是问题。”  
“没错，不过他们俩在一起应该不容易。”Bucky附和，“你总能召集到过得去的队员，我觉得你可以为这喝一杯。”Steve揉开一处长期紧绷的肌肉硬块，Bucky哼哼出声，活动了一下肩膀，骨骼发出了点声响。  
Steve站在水下冲淋自己，短发比Bucky的长发好洗多了。Bucky咕哝着剪头发的抱怨，因为魔咒的余韵还不得不和Steve保持足够的身体接触。他们都相当饥饿，一边用浴巾擦着自己一边就在餐车边塞食物，Wanda做了三明治和煎饼，都是切好的单手就能吃，还有橙汁。  
“所以，”Bucky在橙汁帮助下咽下一大口三明治，“我的脑子没事了，确定没事？”  
“我想是的，”Steve塞了一嘴煎饼，“我现在已经知道洗脑词对你的大脑会造成什么影响了，这可比一般的‘感同身受’更感同身受。”Bucky好笑地从他手里抢下一块煎饼。“每两个词之间有一次加强，我猜他们会在第三个词加大电击力度，第十个词巩固结果，最后是重启词，对吗？”  
Bucky点头，“单独念出这些词不会让我的脑子重启，非得照着那个过程来一遍，不过现在那玩意儿失效，这就够了。”他用餐叉指了指太阳穴。Steve在睡眠充足后看上去好多了，头发还有点乱翘，他正专心地吃和看着Bucky吃，老习惯很难改，他们盯着对方安危盯了太多年，可能在别人眼中相当gay。  
“是有点gay。”Steve乐了，Bucky现在脑子里想什么他还读得到，他舔掉碎屑，Bucky那儿传来了一股干渴，Steve看向他，Bucky盯着他的嘴。  
“我刚刚有了一个好点子。”Bucky脑子转得飞快，战术大师或许Steve和Bucky都当之无愧，但生活上一些小细节？Bucky比他懂得多。Steve抓起杯子，“那我们得加快了。”  
Bucky盯着他，“伙计，我刚刚在脑子里想了个我们俩的69式，你居然脸都没红。”不过他吃东西的速度没慢下来。  
我想过我们俩搞在一起好吗？Steve冲他翻眼睛，小黄文我也没少看。  
大部分文里都写得太……严肃了。Bucky开始吃盘子里最后一块煎饼。搞得好像我们互相操是一件特别严肃的事儿，实际上我们两个没那么……正经。  
电影里把我描写得那么正直又不是我的错。Steve也干掉了最后一点食物，Bucky乐得停不下来，快笑翻过去了。Steve不得不稳住他把他带回床边，Bucky大笑着把Steve撞翻在床垫里，三肢并用地爬到Steve上面，床垫还有他们睡太久留下的汗味，谁都没在意这小瑕疵。借助魔咒互相了解对方的想法让性爱顺利得不得了，他们完全清楚什么时候该上润滑剂什么时候该插入什么时候该来点儿爱抚接吻。Bucky少只胳膊，有些动作就没那么方便，但骑在Steve大腿上没问题。手指和老二扩张时感觉是相通的，操人的同时也感觉到自己在被操，整个过程有点让人晕眩。等他们用军队速度迅速搞定对方的屁股时，时间大概才过去了……  
“四十五分钟。”Bucky看了眼床头闹钟，倒回枕头上。Steve心满意足地摊在乱七八糟的床单里，打了个哈欠。Bucky也被传染了，跟着打了个哈欠。  
他们俩手脚乱缠在一起，Bucky半趴在Steve身上，左肩在Steve胸口上放着，Steve的左臂被Bucky压在颈窝里，正好能绕到他的肩膀后面，手指正有一下没一下地沿着Bucky金属肩膀的边缘轻抚。  
“这就是战斗中来一发的范例。”Bucky咕哝，“军队风格，干脆利落。”  
“我们早就看过对方身体了，伙计，”Steve和Bucky身上一样黏黏的，待会儿得再洗个澡。“而且在战场上和各种紧急情况下我们差不多把对方都摸遍了，没什么新奇的。”  
“但性还是很不错，”Bucky评价，“可能是我们等了七十几年才开始搞的缘故，我本来还期待能看到你像小黄文那样露出羞涩处男的表情来着……”Bucky叹气，“一开始搞我就知道了，你个小混蛋完全不是那么回事。”  
“21世纪我也看了点黄片，OK？”Steve抗议地在Bucky身侧扭动着找出更舒服的姿势。“你知道我擅长学习。”他用上了最严肃正经的语调。  
“还根本就毫无羞耻心。”Bucky用大腿蹭Steve又精神起来的老二，Steve郁闷地哼唧出声，伸手下去摸Bucky。Bucky在Steve把他们握在一起揉搓时愉快地用胡渣蹭Steve的脖子，Steve抱怨着Bucky根本懒得动手，Bucky回嘴——反正他确实少只手。  
“搞清楚这事怎么做之后，以后我会在你身上尝试各种各样的东西。”Bucky在他们又射了一身时喘着气说，“等着接招，Rogers。”  
“早料到了。”Steve反驳。魔咒的影响在渐渐消退，他们脑中与对方的链接逐渐微弱，Bucky在脑中想象着抛接棒球的动作，每一次Steve都在脑子里接得住，直到那抛接开始模糊，渐渐地，Steve看不清Bucky扔来的球了，Bucky抛出的球也失去了回应。  
汗水在皮肤上变凉，他们躺在那儿好一会儿，Steve等了几分钟，Bucky倒先开了口：“我听不到了。”  
“我也是。”Steve承认，能在脑子里和Bucky对话十分轻松，交换讯息更灵敏，尽管他们很多时候不用说话也能懂对方的意思，但失去这种意识联系还是带来了失落感。再待一会儿，他们皮肤上的刺痒就会消褪，而他们也不用再随时随地黏在一起。  
安静地躺了一会儿后，Bucky说：“我猜Wanda知道了。”  
Steve和他的脸挤在一起，几秒钟的安静后，Steve露出一个微笑：“她的感觉没错。”  
“我猜像她那样能感觉到他人情感与思想的能力很好用，只是偶尔会有点麻烦。”Bucky说，“你觉得她会发现我们搞过了吗？”  
“吻痕会很快消褪。”Steve好笑地指出，“她又不会注意到我们走路……血清也会很快让我们正常点儿。”  
“干得好，血清。”Bucky愉快地表示一切都没问题了。“伙计，”他在Steve身上移动着直到他们能看到对方眼睛。“接下来你打算干什么？”  
Steve毫不犹豫：“给你装个新胳膊。”  
Bucky眉毛快把脑门挤出WIFI了：“……难道不是回去当你的美国队长？”  
Steve拍他脑袋：“过去几年复仇者集结的次数并不多，瞧瞧电影就知道了。我们集结的次数差不多是电影的三倍，从我醒来开始一共集结了十一次，最大的两次事件都拍成了电影。”  
“复仇者联盟123，3还在拍。”Bucky数着数，“说不定在拍的过程中就又来个外星人什么的，你们就又得集结一次，好莱坞就喜欢兄弟阋墙握手言和的戏码，你和Stark？”  
Steve撇嘴。  
“懂了，集结的时候一起打怪兽。”Bucky在这么近的距离看Steve的表情变化，“其余时候各人有各人的生活。”  
“当然。”Steve回答，“严格来说盾牌也是Howard的。”他忍不住笑了，“我还用我的70年抚恤金付了一部分复仇者塔楼的装修费。”  
“你装修了那个又大又丑的楼？”Bucky瞪他。“你的艺术品味下降了？”  
“没，Tony给每个复仇者都装修了一层。”Steve解释，“我有一整层美国队长楼层……怎么了？”  
“你有一整层……操。”Bucky挣扎着把自己撑起来，从上往下瞪着Steve，Steve帮他稳住左肩。“换个人都要爱Stark一辈子了，你他妈放弃了多少东西？”  
Steve停了停，“魔咒如果还在的话，我觉得这就很容易解释了。”他也把自己撑了起来，两人半靠在枕头和床头板上，仍然互相贴在一起。“Tony想在我那一层里塞很多新科技，我和Pepper——就是Tony的前女友，他们不知道怎么分手了——我和她聊了聊，Pepper让Tony别管我那一层的装修，我只进行了粉刷，买了点相对结实的家具，不过装修费用不算低，一整层楼面积不小。”  
Bucky怀疑地盯着他：“所以你没钱买一幢布鲁克林的房子了？”  
“便宜地段应该没问题。”Steve算了算，在Bucky耳边报出自己目前的资产数字，Bucky挑眉：“……这可不少。”  
“但我们那个时候的老房子地段价格现在是……”Steve又贴着耳朵告诉他，顺手帮Bucky把头发别好。Bucky抱怨了一句通货膨胀，接着又想起一件事：“现在你的账户会被冻结，Steve，只要通过你的账户资产变动，他们就能找到你的位置。”  
“Natasha.”Steve解释，“在天空母舰那件事之后，她建议我把至少一半的资产转换进巴拿马账户和比特币。”  
“巴拿马？最近不是出了巴拿马文件……？”Bucky更怀疑了，“巴拿马文件可比神盾那些机密吸引人多了，不过很快就变成了无法搜索。”  
“我有一些比特币，还有一些分散在几个假名账户里。”Steve解释细节，“另外还有一部分是不连号小额现金，Natasha帮我把这笔钱藏在好几个地方。”他敲敲太阳穴。“我都记得。”  
Bucky吐出一口气，“我得给她买点什么，她这样的女孩儿喜欢花吗？”  
“除了花还应该给她点好用的武器。”Steve笑了，“还有在紧急情况下给她当安全屋，资料柜，武器库，医生，厨子和清洁工。”  
“听起来不坏。”Bucky点点头，“算我一个。”  
“等会儿我把这些账户和现金地址写下来，你记住了就烧掉。”Steve说。Bucky看着他，Steve半点没意识到Bucky在想什么，直到Bucky用右手揽住他的脑袋，给他来了个长长的，下流的法式舌吻。  
Steve有点喘，把Bucky拉得更近，直到Bucky先撤退，才问他怎么了。  
“你真没意识到，是吧？”Bucky右手玩着Steve的头发。“你把所有的钱都告诉了我，你知道这算得上……共同账户？我们可还没结婚哪，伙计。”  
Steve一脸死机，Bucky被逗乐了，“想想这事，你的钱是你的钱，我肯定能再弄到点钱的。”他从Steve旁边爬下床，“我得再洗个澡。”  
洗了两分钟后，Steve在浴室门口探头探脑。  
“现在我可听不到你的脑子了。”Bucky用海绵球擦洗身体。“你得说出来，靠猜测和经验得出结论可从来都没有好结果。”  
“我不想离开你。”Steve严肃地说，双手叉腰，在他一丝不挂的情况下居然还成功保持住了那种“我在说正经事”的气魄。“但如果你想到别的地方去我也不会阻止，只要你能时不时给我递个消息就行。”  
“我不想去别的地方。”Bucky把海绵球挂回挂钩上，“过来。”  
Steve钻进来和他一起洗。Bucky望着他的眼睛，Steve看起来有点脆弱。  
“在这一大堆破事之后？”Bucky捏了捏Steve的下巴。“我觉得你还是会自己跳进一大堆麻烦里，看来我还是得看着你。”  
“现在是我看着你。”Steve纠正。  
“我一只手也能盯住你的后背。”Bucky坏笑。“这可真是30年代到21世纪以来最挫的求婚了，你至少得给我买个戒指什么的，我可不能跟别人说美国队长向冬日战士求婚是直接划了个共同账户过来。”  
Steve哭笑不得，Bucky想了想又说：“没想到当年布鲁克林小唐璜Bucky Barnes被那个小矮个儿Rogers套牢了，这真是布鲁克林的悲剧——”  
“闭嘴。”Steve堵他的嘴，当然也是用嘴去堵。

*

Sam看到他们勾肩搭背出来的时候倒没什么意外的表情，Wanda困惑地看了他们几秒钟，继续和Vision一起做饭。  
“接下来你们打算怎么办？”Sam问，在看平板上的新闻。  
“装个胳膊。”Steve说，Bucky耸肩。  
“我不急。”Bucky跟Steve说，“暂时没这玩意儿也不要紧。”  
“我给陛下发了邮件。”Sam将平板转向他们，“陛下想知道你们什么时候有空回去装个胳膊。”  
Bucky有点惊讶，Steve也一样。他们读了邮件，陛下在Bucky把自己冻上的那段时间里，让医生与机械师合力搞了个新胳膊出来，只要Bucky解除洗脑就可以装上去。  
“交换条件不错。”Bucky说，“给瓦坎达当个几年保镖可比九头蛇好多了，还有身份庇护。”  
“短期内我们也没法回布鲁克林。”Steve赞同，“我得换个身份。”  
“不当美国队长你还想演什么角色？穿着星条旗的男人？”Bucky斜眼看他，“漫画里还有别的身份来着，自由哨兵？流浪者？”  
“挺不错。”Steve没什么意见，冲Bucky挤眼睛。“我觉得我还算年轻，Buck，现在安定下来还太早了。”  
Bucky踢了他一脚。Sam给陛下回复邮件。Wanda端上一盘小点心和刚出炉的薯条，Vision端上饮料，在她身边坐下。  
Bucky的位置就在Sam右边，他看着Sam平板上滚动的新闻：“川普禁止穆斯林入境了？”  
“总统可没禁掉全部穆斯林国家的人入境，还有分析说那些没禁止的国家都和川普有生意上的一腿。”Sam抱怨，“这政策两边都不讨好。”  
“但还是需要去做。”Steve说。  
Wanda正和Vision聊掌控烘烤曲奇的温度，不过Vision是个厨房杀手，他认真听着。Sam停了一会儿，有点儿怀疑：“Steve Rogers，你在支持川普的政策。”  
“我认为这是个必要的政策。”Steve捡薯条吃，“美国之前一直在干涉中东内政，这是不对的。”  
“这也是个肮脏的政策，”Bucky舒展了一下自己的后背，短袖T恤让他的断臂毫不起眼。“美国曾经只脏到脚脖子，现在大概脏到大腿啦。”  
Steve笑了，Sam眼看着Steve和Bucky击了个掌，有点儿摸不着头脑。“好吧，我可不懂你们俩的老笑话。”Sam继续疑问，“我知道你们俩都是实干主义，但Steve你给我的感觉更倾向于希拉里的那些自由平等政策。”  
Bucky嘴角带着笑意，看向Steve。Steve想了想，“我想可以用文明游戏来解释这个。”  
Wanda已经被他们的聊天内容吸引住了，Vision的注意力也被拉了过来。Steve端着饮料杯子，表情里没有迟疑。“记得在911之后，机场安检一年比一年严格，对不对？”  
Sam点头。Bucky就没坐过几次飞机，举手表示查过数据，所以他从美国溜到欧洲没坐飞机而是走了轮渡。Wanda和Vision直接是Stark专机接进了美国，根本没经历过。  
Vision拿过另一块平板，加上心灵宝石的力量，调出相关消息给Wanda看。  
“这和游戏里的过程有点相似，只是现实生活更复杂得多。”Steve开始陈述，还加上了手势，“911当时是本拉登事件，后面是萨达姆，沙特王室撒钱，现在是ISIS极端组织。伊斯兰教有点问题，其他宗教都随着时间推移顺应时代了，伊斯兰教不是。”  
“有改变过，”Bucky补充，嚼着薯条。“世俗派，不过因为世俗派大多是和平主义者，而原教旨主义则是疯子。”Sam看了看他，Bucky回了个表情，“我被派去干掉过几个人，两边都有。原教旨主义快把世俗派全搞死了。”  
“没错。”Steve赞同，“原教旨主义还能快速发动教徒，而欧洲已经相当危险了，大量虔诚的教徒——同时在他们的圣战中也是自杀性战士，占据了很多福利。欧洲社会的高福利和低出生率让本土人民逐渐减少，Sam，在游戏里我们都知道，人口的稳定才是军队的后备力量。”  
“这倒是真的，人口不足科技也发展得不好，”Sam玩非洲大陆的时候人口还算充足，但中东那边的国家一直挑衅，人口损耗率很大，除非科技从皇家卫队点到来复枪军队，否则只有被碾压的份。“我知道伊斯兰教信徒的出生率一直很高。”  
“非洲出生率也很高，但非洲还有大量野生病菌降低了平均寿命。”Wanda指出。  
“伊斯兰教信徒进入了欧洲，”Steve提出问题，“会发生什么？”  
“福利系统崩溃，他们可以靠十个八个孩子吃福利不用工作。”Sam喝了一口饮料。  
“法国西班牙德国那儿的白人出生率可不行。”Bucky笑了，“别以为东欧就没这事，东欧一团乱，一个普通白人家庭或黑白黄混血家庭最多三到五个孩子，穆斯林？四个老婆，二十个孩子是常见的事。”他用薯条在蘸酱里划着图形。“如果欧洲不是这么乱，你们可能会更容易找到我。”  
“罗马尼亚那儿可是以反伊斯兰教为荣的。”Steve指出。  
“你现在可以看出我的宗教倾向了。”Bucky把薯条丢进嘴里。“‘我和神互不相干’教。Thor是你的朋友，当然也是我的朋友，而Thor从未试图征服地球。”  
“十字军东征是基督教与伊斯兰教的对立冲突与财富劫掠，双方都对异教徒进行了屠杀，重创了当时的伊斯兰教扩张，也使欧洲文明打开眼界。”Vision说，他那儿有海量的资料。“欧洲难民潮可以促进经济增长，但成效很慢。”  
“难民无法融入当地。”Bucky在欧洲的时间比其他人都长，Wanda成长的大部分时间都在索科维亚与九头蛇实验室里，对局势了解不及Bucky。“绝大多数都是十几岁到二十多岁的青壮年男性，数以百万计逃向欧洲。”他露出一个微笑，“这就很有问题了。”  
“难民中最多的组成部分通常都是老人，女性与孩子，力量薄弱，难以自保，在战争与时局动荡中他们是最容易受到伤害的一群人。”Steve端着杯子。“但中东难民？那片土地上一定发生了某些有预谋的事。”  
“他们在逃难过程中会有折损。”Bucky补完Steve的话语含义。“但不可能99%都是青壮年男性幸存下来。”  
Sam挑眉，“你们俩经历过二战。”他也端起了自己的杯子，“我猜这已经是一个对全球状况的讨论会了。”  
“不同意见才能碰撞出新的火花。”Steve笑了。“说不定我们完全持相反意见，但我可不会像宗教狂热分子那样干掉你。”  
Sam举单手投降。Vision在一番短暂的数据搜索后说：“从新闻报道与社交网络中抓取的数据来看，民众对伊斯兰教徒的不满程度在全球都呈逐渐升高的趋势，德国极右翼势力重新发展壮大。”  
“我猜这次勒庞有很大几率上台。”Bucky说，“法国人民又不傻。可能最终几率会像川普一样险胜。”  
“索科维亚曾经也有穆斯林，”Wanda双手撑着下巴，“他们数量不多，非常团结。一个人遇到点不愉快，会有一群人过来试图把那点不愉快变成他们的愉快，也就是让本地居民妥协。”她没什么好脸色。“父母还在的时候，经常叮嘱我们不要和穆斯林的小孩一起玩。”  
Steve微微皱眉：“发生了什么事？”  
Wanda对Steve的敏锐已经很习惯了，Bucky也一脸同样的关切。“有个6岁的女孩儿被一个11岁，一个12岁的穆斯林男孩强暴了，她反抗途中被两个男孩捂住嘴窒息而死。女孩的父亲抓起一个什么棍子之类的东西叫上一帮邻居去教训了他们全家。警方对那个父亲进行了一点罚款和拘留，但两个男孩都被关进了管教所。”  
“操他的。”Bucky咒骂。Steve表情凝重。  
“后来我才知道那户家庭里面，那个男主人，也就是丈夫有两个妻子，他还声称其中一个妻子是他的妹妹。”Wanda提起这事还是十分愤怒。“他家里几乎没有家具，但他有十一个孩子！”  
“可怜的妻子们。”Sam低声咕哝。“你说‘曾经有穆斯林’，后来怎样了？”  
“邻居们都讨厌他们，男主人回家揍妻子出气的时候有人报了警。”Wanda松了一口气，“警察局长找了个理由打算把他们送出索科维亚，并提出对两个妻子进行医疗庇护，一个妻子哭喊着不愿离开丈夫，就算丈夫对她拳打脚踢也不肯离开。”  
“斯德哥尔摩。”Steve皱眉，“孩子也是一个因素，30年代的布鲁克林，那些中东人也不好惹。”  
“等等，等等。”Sam打岔。“你是说1930年代，中东移民的画风就这么不对劲？”  
“一部分，就是信教信得特别虔诚的那一拨。”Bucky点头，“绕着点走准没错，他们留大胡子，跟犹太人一样，但我可宁愿和犹太人打交道。”  
“有些人还不错。”Steve补充，Bucky看了他一眼，两人交换了一个眼神后Bucky赞同：“那些学着爱尔兰人，意大利人那样对女人尊重的中东人就还不错。剩下的那些就是——”  
“看女人像在看猎物。”Steve接上，“他们总是盯着姑娘们没被遮住的皮肤看，妻子也大多包着头巾，夏天也不会露出胳膊小腿。”  
“这宗教还挺从一而终。”Sam皱起脸，“一样团结起来对付别人？”  
“那会儿每个帮派都很团结。”Bucky解释，那会儿伊斯兰教在美国也不出名，他转向Wanda：“那个斯德哥尔摩妻子呢？”  
“她坚持和丈夫一起离境，”Wanda回答，让Vision查一个叫做艾哈迈希德离婚案的索科维亚老案子，Vision找出了这个案子的报纸扫描记录，翻译成英语给三人看。  
“那位勇敢离婚的妻子带着孩子生活，”Bucky乐了，“我喜欢这个结局。”  
“当地穆斯林后来仍然集结闹事，并且还不停地骚扰那位离婚成功的前妻，直到索科维亚出台法律，规定他们不遵守法律就只能离境为止，也没有清真寺，他们不得不放弃信仰，或者只能在家里保持信仰。”Wanda喝着饮料，“我会记得这个案子，是因为在我练习控制能力时，他们曾经抓到了两个闹事的信徒，让我脑控他们。”  
Vision指出这违反世界人权宣言，Wanda也承认这一点，但她说：“这是当时索科维亚的判决。”  
“人权宣言第三条是‘人人有权享有生命，自由和人身安全’。”Bucky指出。  
Steve举起一根手指：“这和其中的‘人人有思想，良心和宗教自由的权利’有矛盾，因为这项权利包括改变自己的宗教信仰的自由，据我所知，伊斯兰原教旨主义者通常都宣布他们生下来就是穆斯林，叛教者必须死。”  
Vision看起来非常困惑，Wanda一手轻轻搭在了他的手背上。  
“基督教早期也是这样，后来虽然欧洲资本主义发展，进行了自上而下的宗教改革，才有了现在大部分教徒的平和，少部分基督教新教东正教徒仍然在使劲传教。不过叛教者死好像的确写在古兰经里。”Sam也开始查找起资料，“原教旨主义者声称古兰经一字不可改，这就造成了很多问题。”  
“光靠子宫就能发展大量教徒，而且基本只进不出。”Bucky下结论，“我在欧洲的时候，有一次阻止了一场强奸。”  
Steve盯着他，Bucky耸肩：“我没被发现，难民强奸白人姑娘——别这么看我，他们不是黑人，不是白人，不是亚洲人，就是中东战场难民的典型外表——报纸上什么也没说，为了政治正确连难民这词都没提。在我把他们三个混蛋打跑之后，那个姑娘跑到了警察局。”  
“人类的生命安全是最重要的，”Wanda向Vision解释，“首先是生命，其次是自由，然后才是人身安全。”  
Vision想了想：“所以在这场离婚案中，那位跟着丈夫离开索科维亚的妻子并不知道自己的生命遭受威胁。”  
“或者她知道，但她看不到别的出路。”Bucky说，“我被洗脑时也那样，经常觉得我干的事不对，但我不知道还有什么别的选项。”Steve已经在链接中感受过了洗脑本身的痛苦，他也伸手碰触Bucky。“没事，伙计。”Bucky接着说，“当我想起来一点儿，就会反对他们干的事，然后他们就给我洗脑。这些循环无数遍，就是一个听话的冬日战士。”  
“操！”Sam愤愤不平，马上又对Wanda道歉，Wanda笑了笑表示不介意。  
“强迫他人信教就有问题了。”Bucky指出，看向Steve，“美国现在是不是还有强行让人信基督的团体？”  
“是的，”Steve点头，“这是不对的。”  
“伊斯兰原教旨主义也是不对的。”Vision搞明白了。“改革派的力量不足以短期内击垮极端主义。”  
“比起口号和宣传，人民更清楚生活中发生了什么变化。”Steve点头，“人民会用选票选出能代表自己利益的团体，如果欧洲的穆斯林信徒被大批洗脑，人数上又超过了本地白人，局势则会发生逆转。英国就选举出了一位穆斯林市长，希望他没事。”  
“川普上台是必然的。”Bucky说，“我不喜欢他，但希拉里团队竞选简直稀烂无比，比起让少数族裔平等地上厕所，人们更关心每天的工作，居住环境是否安全，医疗，教育这些问题。”  
“这不是代表人们认为平权不重要了，只是人们觉得极端分子威胁到了自己的生命和生活，在选票上做出了决定。”Steve看着Bucky，Bucky点头：“你说过联合国应该给我一个公平的审判。”  
“对。”Steve叹息，“出于我自己？我认为你是被胁迫杀人的战俘，我在二战战场也杀过人，只是美国政府没有追究。”  
“权力的游戏呵。”Sam双手放在脑后，对两人抬了抬下巴。“川普搞不定，四年后还可以再换民主党上台，但现在的美国人民可能觉得必须得让共和党来点保守主义了。”  
“如果让我生活在一个必须从头到脚穿得严严实实的地方？”Wanda说，“还得像希拉里竞选团队口号那样‘支持尊重别人的信仰’，川普再烂我也会投他的。”Wanda指指自己的长发，低胸上衣和短裙，“我这样的穿着，走在那些要求实行沙里亚法的伊斯兰社区里，只会被轮奸砸石头到死，男人和被洗脑的女人们也都会认为是我自己的错。”  
“你这样穿没有错。”Vision认真地望着他。“你有选择穿各种衣服的权利。”  
“那些被伊斯兰教极端主义洗脑或者强迫的女人没有这个权利，”Wanda也望着他，Sam对Steve和Bucky做了一个“他们俩有戏”的表情，两人都露出微笑。“除了美国，欧洲各国的民族主义也在抬头，人民并不傻。”  
“我不禁开始觉得广袤的非洲土地上一片混乱了。”Sam做鬼脸，“严格来说我也在政治正确的范围内，我是‘美籍非裔’还不能被叫成‘黑人’。”他用手指加引号。“你们必须让着我，否则就是政治不正确。”他坏笑。  
Bucky吐气，“伙计，Sam，我喜欢你，不是gay的那种喜欢，但你就是个黑人。”  
“更政治正确地说，”Steve看着他们俩互瞪有点好笑，“我和Bucky都是爱尔兰移民之子，我们也不算政治正确的美国人后裔。”  
“别说了，再说我们就得忏悔五月花号了。”Wanda笑着打断他们的互相调侃。

*

鉴于他们随时可以回到瓦坎达装个胳膊，Steve和Bucky倒保持了黏在一起的肢体语言，来暗示“魔咒还没消褪我们没法回去”，赚了几天假期。  
Sam啥都没问，对他们翻了个白眼。  
Wanda大概是和Vision说过了什么，两人也对他们黏在一起的状态视而不见。  
之后他们又玩了一局文明，这回Steve吸取教训谨慎应对，Sam在埃塞俄比亚努力抵抗各种军队，Bucky继续搞苏联，Wanda和Vision开局没多久就结盟了共同应对Bucky和中东的扩张，Steve在美国大陆安安稳稳点科技树，没啥军队骚扰，最后分数和Bucky并列第一，Vision以微弱差距排在第二，Wanda和Sam分数也十分接近。  
“美国大陆开局条件真好。”Sam咕哝，“埃塞俄比亚太不容易了。”  
“世界是不公平的~”Bucky在那边唱，唱得居然还不错。Steve自由与秩序混用，Bucky继续搞秩序建立铁幕，不过因为没和Steve开战所以美苏冷战没发生过，这在真实历史上不存在。Sam和Bucky在政策上聊了很多见解，还有目前川普的政策实行，Steve在他们俩一点也不客气的互相吐槽中和Wanda互发消息，Wanda还给Steve看她读的杂书。  
“现在的局势在游戏里做类比，就是十字军东征之前。”Bucky和Sam辩论，“伊斯兰教再次扩张，当然没历史上那么严重，但伊斯兰教正在全球输出，并且用自杀式爆炸和沙里亚法来推行自己的政治理念，这就是个政教一体的宗教政党，伙计，川普上台是必然的。”  
“竞选宣言也挺倒退的。”Sam已经被说服了，毕竟人民的选票可没作假。“平权一下子倒退了十年。”  
“你还忘了一点，Sam。”Bucky在Steve旁边大笑，“我和Steve是10年代出生的老家伙，那个时候的权益和现在可是两码事。如果川普在大萧条或者二战之后上台？他的葛底斯堡演讲就是又一个林肯。”  
“民主党一直在谈细枝末节的问题。”Steve和Vision发着消息后插进聊天，“在游戏里就能看出现实生活的缩影，首先要保证人民群众的生存安全，工作，粮食，孩子们的存活率与教育和医疗。”Bucky对着Steve微笑。“无视社会实际问题而空谈理想平等？那是不现实的。”  
“危机不会因为你无视它而不存在。”Bucky赞同地说，“现在整个西方社会最重要的麻烦是什么？伊斯兰教快速扩张并寻求政治地位，最终将西方社会变成沙里亚法统治的国度。”他分心看Steve那边弹出来的笑话帖子，和Sam分析利弊。“我在欧洲的两年真是大开眼界，伙计，冷战时欧洲尚且有良知，极端宗教分子？他们没有良心。”  
“我知道非洲那儿有不少地方是一半基督徒一半伊斯兰信徒。”Sam当然和黑人兄弟们的联络比白人多些，知道很多小道消息。“而且伊斯兰教徒在迫害基督徒，埃及都快绿完了。”  
“和平是建立在双方战斗力差不多的基础上。”Steve补充，“最近几十年的和平是暂时的，人类历史上战争才是常态。”  
“现在全世界的最大问题有三个，”Wanda说，“经济下行压力，看看油价就知道中东沙特那儿坐不住了，制造业回流是必然趋势。欧盟解体应该也很快了，英国脱欧跟讽刺剧一样搞笑。”Vision的声音从扬声器里传出来：“政治正确过度所带来的影响导致了部分群体钻营，为自己获取利益，导致太多人无视问题本身，也无法解决问题本身。”Wanda接着说下去，“第三个就是放任伊斯兰教扩张。”  
“在人类历史中，当某些组织的行为超过界限。国家和人民就会选择暴力反抗。”Vision好像正在读某些文章的看法。“从根本上来说，人民更倾向于保守的民族主义。当世界和平，双方实力相当时，人民倾向于开放友好；当危机到来时，民族主义就会重新抬头。”  
“没错。”Sam赞同地说。“如果有个伙计因为我喝了酒就要干掉我，而法律还不能对他怎么样，那这个世界就完蛋了。”  
“人民正在自救。”Steve总结。“当生命与生存遭受威胁时，人民会自发地自我拯救，牺牲少部分利益换取安全感。”  
“这个世界本身就在动荡中前进。”Bucky插嘴，“超级英雄能做的只是一小部分。”  
Steve乐了：“你是在暗示我该从政吗？”  
Bucky发出了夸张的嫌弃声：“你？你就是个歌舞小伙，Rogers，你的政治经验比川普还差，你又不是里根，而且你还没有政党支持。”他拍了拍Steve，Steve憋笑憋得脸通红。“你的竞选经费从哪来？而且我觉得你要是竞选总统，说不定也一样会说出‘让美国再次伟大’这样的口号来。”  
“我超伤心。”Steve配合地表演，Sam在音箱那头表示你们俩太黏糊了都有点儿恶心。“漫画里都画了我当总统来着。”  
“漫画里还画了你死于内战呢。”Bucky接着夸张。“然后你就死了。”  
“现在我在美国政府那儿大概也和死亡差不多了。”Steve说，脸上一点遗憾都没有。  
“政治可把你给恶心得够呛？”Bucky拍他。  
“政治过度正确把我恶心得够呛。”Steve拍开他的手。“过度正确的结果我们已经看到了。”  
“美国人民如果听到你们俩这么想，肯定觉得你们是川普党。”Sam在电脑另一端坏笑。“美国队长居然是个川普党！美国要完啦！”  
“更正一下，A，我们没投票。”Bucky呛他。“B，如果我们投票，我们都选弃权。C，我觉得既然人民选择了川普当总统，那我就支持。”  
“我附议。”Steve说。  
“还是改变不了你们是川普党的事实。”Sam在那边接着笑。“好了，我已经被灌输了够多共和党思想了，我也不反对现任总统，不管他或者她是谁，能让美国再次伟大，那就是个好总统。”  
“再来一局？”Bucky提议。  
“我这回想试试美国或者东欧国家。”Sam点开游戏。  
“我还没玩过南美洲。”Wanda说。  
“那我可以试试俄罗斯了。”Steve也交换了地点。Bucky看了看他的电脑：“注意蒙古中国和东欧小国。”他提醒。“冻土发展起来不太容易。”  
“嘿！互相分享经验是作弊！”Sam抗议。  
“咬我啊？”Bucky回敬。

*

晚餐Steve和Bucky帮着Wanda一起做，Bucky只有一只手，盯着锅往里倒点儿调料还是没问题的。  
Sam被文明游戏迷住了，正在电脑上努力试图打造一个完美的民主国家。  
Vision不太愿意离Wanda太远的样子，在洗衣机那里整理众人的衣物，公共洗衣机就在厨房旁边。  
Wanda朝锅里放了一把意大利面，Steve在煎猪排，Bucky盯着蔬菜汤。在等烧开的时候，Wanda看了看他们俩，最终还是小声问：“你们……？”  
Steve看她一眼，Bucky耸肩：“对。”  
“哦。”Wanda松了一口气，“那你们会公开吗？”  
“公开算出柜？”Bucky看Steve，Steve给猪排翻面，想了想回答：“不算，我们是双性恋，不算同性恋。”  
“我觉得社交网络和普通民众不这么想。”Wanda通过学习和游戏已经了解了很多世界局势，也能预判不少民众反应。  
Steve耸肩，继续对付猪排。  
“不在乎。”Bucky回答。  
“如果人们因为我选择了某个人而反对我，”Steve想了一会儿，对Wanda解释，“不觉得很像‘违反教法之人，信徒可以杀死他’吗？”  
Wanda点点头：“我还记得美国媒体一边倒地支持希拉里，打压川普支持者那段时间，沉默的大多数用选票给出了答案。”  
“只有一种意见的自由社会，并不是真正的自由社会。”Vision抱着一摞叠好的衣服走出洗衣房。“能够自由表达看法，并对自己的看法负责，独立思考，经由多种思想互相充分争论后达成的共识，才是言论自由应该有的样子。”  
Bucky对他比了拇指，拿起汤勺试汤的味道。  
“世界比电影里描写得更加动荡？”Wanda经由自己收集资料与思考后，问出她的结论，长发柔软地搭在肩膀上。  
“当然，也远比任何一部电影或者游戏复杂得多。”Bucky回答。  
Vision将部分衣物放回房间，又回到洗衣房进行下一轮清洗。  
“从长远历史来看，世界是在前进着，曲折，但的确在前进。”Wanda想了想，对Steve和Bucky笑起来。“你们有什么好建议吗？关于人生选择，还有在这种动荡的世界局势下的看法？”  
Steve将煎好的猪排放在吸油纸上，Bucky盯着蔬菜汤想了一会儿，Vision又叠好了一摞衣物。  
“世界的总体局势是弱肉强食。”Bucky斟酌着回答，“权力与财富能保证地位——听着有点像那些老朽的旧观点？”  
“是很老。”Steve开始煎另外几块猪排肉饼，“但这的确是真的。”他穿着件普通T恤。“当我是个小个子的时候可没几个人听我说话，血清之后人们就开始相信我能做到一些事了。力量不一定掌握在正确的手里，如果我被洗脑变成冬日战士，可能会比Bucky更糟糕。”  
“你没比我能打，都是血清加成。”Bucky调侃。“等装了新胳膊我们得再来一场，不准放水。”  
Steve冲他咧嘴。  
“国家之间的博弈也是资本与军事力量这些综合的博弈。”Vision说，“缩小到日常生活中，这一规则仍然有效。”  
“没错。”Wanda叹气，“面对这个世界，最好的方式是让自己强大起来？”  
“要能掌控自己的力量。”Steve温和地说，Wanda点头。“要知道自己所做的是否正确，就需要不断地学习。”  
“你也不能保证你的每一个决定都是对的。”Bucky懒洋洋地插嘴。“学习使我们进步，我还看到你读《第三次浪潮》和《权力的转移》，现在觉得跟上时代了？”  
“我尽量。”Steve笑得有点不好意思。“你要补的东西可不比我少。”  
“但我网络混得比你好，Punk。”  
“你的汤——”  
Bucky调小了炉子。“还得深入生活，Wanda。”他拿在欧洲逃亡的那段日子举例，“普通民众的生活才是政治动荡最后结果的直观体现。”  
“听起来确实很川普。”Wanda乐坏了。“还很红色共产主义，或者说社会主义。”  
Bucky摊手，笑着继续搞他的汤。Vision将剩下的衣物烘干后一一叠好。Wanda将意面捞了出来，开始准备酱汁所需的大蒜与香料。  
“我能感觉到你们对彼此没有疑虑。”Wanda问起他们的关系，“前天晚上我感觉到了你们的感情波动——我没读你们的心，但你们的感情震荡起伏相当剧烈，发生了什么事？”  
Steve与Bucky对视一眼，Steve有点脸红：“呃，这有点复杂。”  
Bucky救了他：“我们差点以为对方只把自己当成最好的朋友。”  
Wanda一脸的“这不可能”，Vision在他们之间看来看去，明显没搞懂他们所说的内容。  
“最好的朋友也不能保证永远没有分歧。”Bucky解释，“那会儿我们还连着彼此的脑子，这仍然无法阻止分歧产生。”  
“但你们解决了。”Vision谨慎地加入对话。  
Steve点头，“我们互相坦承，解决了问题。”  
“坦承只在彼此足够了解的情况下才是有效手段。”Bucky给汤里加了一撮盐，“亲密关系理论上就是逐渐彼此坦承，深入了解对方的推进过程。”他冲Steve眨了眨眼睛。“各种方面的了解。”  
Wanda大笑：“我可不想知道这些事！”  
Steve哭笑不得地叹气，试图用煎猪排的夹子殴打Bucky，被Bucky挡住了。  
“这更像……”Steve在情感表述上稍微感性一些，他试着向Wanda解释其中的微妙含义。“随着彼此了解深入，确定相处时舒服的距离……最后达成世界上最为亲密的关系。”他思索着合适的词语。“有点像‘交与对方一些许可’。”  
Wanda想了想，“我觉得我知道你的意思，这很……微妙。”Bucky看到Vision正小心翼翼地看向她。  
“一开始是互相了解对方的性格习惯，然后是人生观家庭观，分享彼此的过去。”Steve进一步阐述，谨慎地看了一眼Bucky。Bucky绕过Wanda，右手搭在Steve肩膀上。Steve继续：“也共享未来。”  
“上回我说未来这词还是二战参军前。”Bucky揉了揉Steve后脑勺。“还有电影里。”  
Steve拍他，Bucky拍回去，马上溜回汤锅边。  
Wanda仔细思考着，Bucky挠挠头发，突然说：“就像美队电影第二部那样。”  
Steve瞪他：“你确定？”  
“票房口碑双丰收又不是假的。”Bucky愉快地说，“电影里没我们在天空母舰上打得那么惨，不过结局差不多，Steve被当时的我摁在那里狂揍，超级惨。”  
Steve双手叉腰，再一次哭笑不得。  
“全片情感也在那时候达到最高潮，”Bucky兴奋地拿来举例，“那时候Steve相信我会冲破洗脑，当然我也冲破了——电影里抓住了一个很好的重点：当时Steve给了我许可，让我能干掉他。”  
“你没有。”Steve纠正。  
“关键在于，他信任我。”Bucky向Wanda示意Steve，Steve正用饱受Bucky调侃的“被折磨”表情看着他。“他当时给我的许可，我认为他交于我的许可实际上意味着……”Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，回忆如同暴风骤雨。“‘我给予你伤害我的权力’。”  
Vision看着Wanda，Wanda咀嚼着这句话，对Steve说：“你知道冬日战士是暂时的状况，而Bucky不会真正伤害你——你赌了这一局。”  
Steve点头，“而且我赌赢了。”他露出笑容，像从没经历过战场那样的微笑。  
“自杀式赌局，你这蠢货。”Bucky叹气，关了汤锅炉子，走到Steve身边揽着他的肩膀。“交于信任与许可，只建立在相信对方不会伤害你的基础上，一段让人不后悔的关系正是这样才会……”他接上了Wanda最初的问题。“彼此没有怀疑。”  
Wanda看向Vision，Vision有点不自在地看向了台面上的香料：“我可以帮你把小番茄切碎。”  
“我去叫Sam。”Steve将最后一块猪排夹到吸油纸上，同样关了炉子。Bucky仍然揽着他的肩膀，两人走出厨房时Bucky回头偷看了一眼，Vision紧张地在Wanda指示下切小番茄，表情十分柔和。Wanda耐心地教他将小番茄放进锅里，加入蒜蓉和香料调味。  
Steve把Bucky的脑袋扳了回来，Bucky看着他有点乱的金发和脸上大写的“别打扰他们”表情，坏笑着把他拉近亲了一口。Steve放松了肩膀，在走廊里回吻他。Sam的房门没关，里面传出的游戏音乐相当大声。  
“怎么了？”Steve在Bucky用那种有点儿怀疑的眼神打量他时问，擦了擦嘴唇上的口水。  
“是我的错觉还是你就喜欢那种有点儿坏的类型？你对这种吻可兴奋多了。”Bucky想了几秒钟。“我觉得这有点像小玫瑰亲你那时候——”  
“快闭嘴。”Steve闷笑着把他推到墙上继续接吻。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，亲完了就宣布：“等我装上胳膊后，我们可有好一场架要打，你这是在挑衅敌国边界——”  
“走着瞧。”Steve回答。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：
> 
> 1\. 比特币，贴个百科：http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%AF%94%E7%89%B9%E5%B8%81/4143690  
> 目前还没到全网上限2100万，但这相对复杂的加密算法估计也需要Steve学习，但是有血清嘛……
> 
> 巴拿马文件泄露……………………这现在已经算是巴不可说文件啦XDDD  
> 某方面来说也是促使经济动荡的消息泄露吧，大体意思就是资产转移and避税……美利坚你们要是想当第二个瑞士，估计还是有点难（。）（瑞士他妈的是中立国好吗美利坚你中立个鬼）
> 
> 2\. Bucky这“脏到脚脖子”梗来自我在舅舅局文里安利的苏联政治笑话，原贴在此：  
> https://www.douban.com/note/259338455/  
> 问：为什么列宁穿皮鞋，斯大林穿靴子？  
> 答：列宁时代俄罗斯只脏到脚脖子。
> 
> 3\. 欧洲穆斯林化与西方的衰落  
> http://weibo.com/p/1001603796644201140832  
> 15年的文了，比较右，但可以作为另一种思维模式的参考。鼓励生育其实是大趋势，问题在于有的政策吃相难看极了（讲真各种措施福利稍微给力点的话估计很多人更愿意生孩子吧……）（瞧，又一个人民与政府的对立面）  
> 顺带真要跟绿绿开战的话，容易也不容易，容易是指来几颗核弹世界安宁，不容易是谁先扔核弹谁就将在接下来一百年被称为希特勒第二……所以各个国家都在憋，看谁先憋不住……
> 
> 4\. 十字军东征有点谜（打了N次居然只赢了一次所以那个时候欧洲是有多菜……）当然啦没有洗地的必要，确实烧杀掳掠了嘛。有兴趣可以去搜一下，目前都是欧洲记录的历史嘛肯定有稍微洗白，如果有阿拉伯那边的学者记录研究的话，估计两相结合会能得出一个相对正确的结论（貌似然并没有）  
> 虽然在十字军东征之前伊斯兰教扩张也一样烧杀掳掠就是了。推荐比尔.华纳博士的《我们因何而恐惧》纪录片。伊斯兰教的本质。http://www.bilibili.com/video/av4637793/  
> 阿拉伯文化那时候非常繁荣也没错，只不过和黑暗中世纪一样血腥镇压异教徒就是了。基督教历史上也这么欠揍，现在好点儿了，不过伊斯兰教想改好点儿的那些派别基本都快被搞死了，剩下的就是原教旨主义画风……  
> 又及：当时繁荣的阿拉伯保存了很多西方典籍，得了，抢来的……想想八国联军……
> 
> 5\. 勒庞，嗯，玛丽娜-勒庞。法国极右翼政党“国民阵线”领导人，2017年法国总统大选国民阵线候选人。  
> 贴个度娘，以及维基。2017年2月5日她在竞选宣言中痛斥经济全球化，打出了“法国优先”的旗帜……（耳熟吗？）  
> http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%8E%9B%E4%B8%BD%E5%A8%9C%C2%B7%E5%8B%92%E5%BA%9E/6601349?sefr=cr  
> https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%A9%AC%E7%90%B3%C2%B7%E5%8B%92%E5%BA%9E
> 
> 6\. 《世界人权宣言》http://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%9D%83%E5%AE%A3%E8%A8%80  
> 按幻视的理性逻辑思维的话，大概会觉得这有很多自相矛盾之处吧……
> 
> 7\. 玩文明后的对话有几句来自于这个知乎贴的回答们：http://zhihu.com/question/38426001/  
> 我不完全赞同下面部分回答的观点，西方文明正在自救ING……所以你们加把劲儿啊西方文明！（悲伤起了古城亚述被炸和露天音乐台被毁，俄罗斯还在那儿办了场音乐会呢，又被抢回去炸了）  
> 还有这篇：http://zhihu.com/question/52452477/answer/130643315  
> 和这篇：http://zhihu.com/question/52452477/answer/130780284  
> 哎我们要从双方角度和吃瓜群众的角度多分析分析嘛。  
> 顺带安利一下页岩气开采这事儿，新能源啊小伙伴们，要不是页岩气开发我们还得跟中东买个几年油呢，中东还趁卖油的同时安利伊斯兰教……别提。我国也在努力开发页岩气这能源，但是我国地质复杂，没美国下手快技能点熟练。  
> （科技人才啊科技人才经费啊经费还有偏远山区没人去什么的，说起来全是坑）  
> 过去嘛咱们新中国建立搞社会主义，摸着苏联过河，现在我们又社会主义又资本主义还要对付绿绿，当然先摸着美国过河了……
> 
> 8\. 托夫勒《第三次浪潮》《权力的转移》，未来三部曲第三部……我对政治不算敏感，倒是因为之前美国大选和土耳其革命开始关注国际政治（。）以及有两个亲戚的女儿去！年！开始在德国and美国念书中，简直是对难民潮两个态度的国家的极端体现XD  
> 然后我被安利了这书……下了个PDF嗯
> 
> ————————————  
> 贴个女巫和幻视的官方能力：
> 
> 幻视：控制密度，天才智力，能量操纵，全息影像，超强壮，隐形，飞行。电影幻视是由振金和心灵宝石打造的（奥创说的）  
> 女巫：混沌魔法（现实扭曲）  
> 漫画剧情中她能够将地球上所有超能力者的能力都剥去，包括队长的血清与至尊法师的魔法（史传奇你！）


End file.
